Tell Tale Stories
by ChrisFayte
Summary: A Tale of Love, Adventure, Turmoil, and most of all, Friendship.
1. Ch1 New Beginnings

* * *

Chris/Fayte 

New Beginnings

Disclaimer

This fanfiction is filled with the wonders of Final Fantasy XI. I dont own any rights to the game, I dont even play it anymore, but the memories of it are with me now, and will be for a long time. Anyhow, copyright stuff. This story is copyright to myself, however all "Final Fantasy" references are copyright to Square Enix. Also these characters are those that I knew in the game, I had relations with each and every one of them. I consider the players behind the characters very important as friends. However, the characters have little relations with the people who play/played them, there are some simliarities, but they are in short supply. I dont steal, and this is completely fiction, if any of these events occured in yours, or anyone elses life its mearly a coincidence. Thanks for reading! You may notice relaps and basically rewritings of previous chapters, however they are from another characters perspective, these pieces are going to play very important roles in the overall series story, therefore I would suggest reading them regardless of whether or not they sound like one you read earlier.  
Chris

* * *

"He isnt going to make it!"

Thats all I remember. Those 6 words are the only thing linking me to my past. I dont know what happened to me, but since I was little, living in the city of Bastok I've felt uneasy. I only feel this way because from the age of 5 I have perfect memory...my years before 5 are nothing.  
As far as I know, they aren't even there. My parents said they remembered it all! They used to tell me that when you grow older old memories are replaced with new ones. I never thought much of it...until now...

"Hey Fayte!" Yelled a familiar voice.

As Fayte slowly began to turn around he saw Tohma, she had been one of his best friends from his childhood, her, Tornex, and Styrth, the three of them had done it all together.

"Hi Tohma, what are you up to?"

"Dont you remember? Today we are given our first jobs! Arent you excited about what you are to become?"

Jobs. The one thing every person in Vanadiel had, when you came of age you were given your job based on your skills. Tohma has always had a love for dragons, naturally she has wanted to become a Dragoon since she was but a young girl, Fayte, we he had a profound skill in getting into trouble, almost to often he was caught sneaking around, no harm of course, but everyone thought he was Theif, so naturally he was likely to become one.

"Yes I know, I was leaving for the Metal Works, you coming?"

The metalworks, being the central area of town served as a town hall, although Bastok is quite a large nation, more like a city hall. The Metal Works held many events for the people of Bastok. However its not just a central area, its also a large military/scientific research area. Both Cid and the main military establishments are located in the upper level. Cid is a scientist, always trying new things, he seems to have a strange fetish with airships...

"Sure, but we have to grab the other two on the way there, they are going to want to be there, they both get their jobs today as well."

"Sounds like a reasonably good idea."

As Fayte and Tohma walked to the harbour an airship carrying a few dozen adventurers flew in landing gracefully on the water. Peace was the one thing that Bastok had always ensured its people, those adventurers, they were the main reason behind that. They all had a specifc job, and they all went out into the world to make the best of it, many of them died, but many more survived and brought peace to the lands. This was the dream Tohma, Fayte, Tornex, and Styrth all had, to adventure into the world as a group, meeting new friends and defeating the powers of the beastmen. This was their goal.

"Tornex!" yelled Fayte, pointing to a boy petting one of the chocobos at the nearby stable.

"Hey Fayte, I see you have Tohma there with you to. Are you two headed to the Metalworks?" Tornex asked.

Tohma jumped frantically around with excitement at the mere mention of it, giving Torenx reason to believe that was exactly what they were doing.

"Your coming arnt you? We are headed there now, cmon!" Fayte explained.

"Yea, if you dont I'll have to beat you!" Tohma said with a look of pure evil following it.

"Sure!" Tornex agreed quickly and fearfully.

Tornex was the chocobo stable owners son, naturally he had a fond love for the animals, he had a fond love for all animals, many people thought he was to become a beastmaster, but he always hoped for a job involving magic, and the elders knew this well enough. He wasnt going to be a beastmaster, he was sure they wouldnt do that to him.

"Ok, now we need to go get Styrth" Tohma gleefully said as she began a heavy run towards the home where Styrth lived.

As the cool breeze blew over the city people of all races could be seen. Elves, Humes, Galka, Mithra, even Tarutaru were everywhere. Vanadiel is a world filled with many different races, each with their own special attributes. Each race has its own city as well. Bastok is the city of Hume and Galka, these races coexist peacefully mining the mines around the city and living happily.

"There he is!" Tornex shouted with lack of breath.

They had been running for quite some time now and were rather tired.

"Hey guys, you all look wasted!" Styrth said with a wisp of humour in his voice.

"Thats because we have been looking for you!" Fayte said.

"Ok, well lets get going then" Styrth responded more seriously this time.

Tohma, clearly as tired as the other two simply looked at Styrth, Styrth at her.

"H-" they said in unison.

"How ar-" again in unison.

Both Fayte and Tornex laughed. Since they were little it was quite clear both Tohma and Styrth had a thing for one another, to proud to admit it however, nothing had come of it.

The group began to head to the Metalworks, which was only a few blocks away, not far at all. Fayte and Styrth played a game of tag along the way and Tohma insisted on riding around on Tornex in a variety of different positions. Some that seemed almost impossible to do. But. That was Tohma for you. As they walked up to the great doors of the Metalworks they were given tokens of gratitude from a large amount of people.

"Well guys, we are finally going to get to go on our adventure!" Tornex said happily.

Everyone was clearly excited about it, but they also all had doubts. They all had their eyes on a specific job, but which one would they get...

"Yea...we will be able to go the island of Kazham everyone talks about. And see the great walls of Sandoria. What about the tranquil fountains of Windurst" Tohma said excited.

"What if you dont get the job you want..." Fayte said.

Everyone turned to look at him, all in shock. They all had fears that they wouldnt, but they never considered it something serious. They were going to get the jobs they wanted! All of them! If they didnt. Well, they didnt really know.

"We are though. Why wouldnt we!" Tohma said, angried that Fayte would say such a thing.

"If you dont though...are you still going to go out on your adventures?" Fayte asked.

They all looked at one another. There was a dead silence. Strange how they never really planned on not getting their jobs. They all had plans but they never thought that someone so small could affect them so seriously.

"I would." Styrth said confidently.

"So would I!" both Tornex and Tohma said.

Fayte looked at them all, he then smiled.

"Good, I just dont want to go out alone." Fayte said with a smile on his face.

As he finished his sentence Cid could be heard using one of his genious intention, the voice amplifier.

"Today is the day that 7 of the children who came of age will go out of their journies. They will see the world, defend our nation and help other nations in times of need!" Cid said respectfully and proud.

Cid gave his regular speech, not much interest, mostly the history of Bastoks great heros. He then began to give out the certificates that gave the owners the right to call and be called an adventurer.

"I am proud to present the following with these Adventurer Certificates...Fayte Zanrye...Karrick Sentinal...Tohma Xilef...Tornex Telenor.  
Alex Trenuala...Styrth Ulian...and lastly Ceceria Gheleen. These 7 people will begin the adventure that may one day defeat all the beastmen of Vanadiel, these 7 people may become the heros that your grandchildren read about in stories and fairytales." Cid said.

After the announcment of who was to be given their Certificates they had to go to the pedastal and recieve them. They then opened them and read the job they were given to the crowd of people.

"Im honoured to become an adventurer, im to become...A Summoner!" Tornex said into the voice amplifier.

The crowd clapped. Few people were interested in become summoners, Tornex however had his eyes set on it for his whole life. After his speech he went outside and waited for everyone else to finish.

"Whew, I got it! Dragoon!" Tohma exlaimed as she exited seeing Tornex.

A few minutes later Styrth came out with the news that he was given the job of a Samarai. Everyone had gotten their jobs so far. Fayte wanted to be a thief. So they all hoped he would get it.

"What did you get!" Tohma questioned as Fayte exited the metalworks.

"Im...an Ninja" Fayte answered.

The group was silent. "So are you pleased with it. Your not a theif like you wanted. Is that ok?" was clearly on Tohma, Tornex, and Styrths expressions.

"Yes" Fayte answered without having to be questioned.

The whole group smiled as they headed home, they had agreed to meet outside Bastok near the exit to North Gustaberg later that evening, they were finally going to get to start their adventure...


	2. Ch2 Both

Chris/Fayte

* * *

Both

Disclaimer

This fanfiction is filled with the wonders of Final Fantasy XI. I dont own any rights to the game, I dont even play it anymore, but the memories of it are with me now, and will be for a long time. Anyhow, copyright stuff. This story is copyright to myself, however all "Final Fantasy" references are copyright to Square Enix. Also these characters are those that I knew in the game, I had relations with each and every one of them. I consider the players behind the characters very important as friends. However, the characters have little relations with the people who play/played them, there are some simliarities, but they are in short supply. I dont steal, and this is completely fiction, if any of these events occured in yours, or anyone elses life its mearly a coincidence. Thanks for reading! You may notice relaps and basically rewritings of previous chapters, however they are from another characters perspective, these pieces are going to play very important roles in the overall series story, therefore I would suggest reading them regardless of whether or not they sound like one you read earlier.  
Chris

* * *

I used to dream a suttle dream of pain and sorrow, the elders told me it was the power my family had in its blood. They said the best way to stop having dreams was to use the power was through black magical arts. Ive been branded as a Black Mage since I was very young, the elders talk of my power like its a gift. I think its a weapon. A Weapon I would much rather leave behind me...

"Well, when is your meeting to become an adventurer Karrick?" Karricks mother insisted on him telling her.

"Its in 20 minutes, dont worry mom, ill be there on time" Karrick said in a dull tone to his mother.

Karrick, a 15 year old male Hume is part of the Sentinal family. They got their name from a distant past, Karrick has a great uncle twice removed who is an elven, therefor he is part elven himself, hence the name, Sentinal. Throughout his family many heros have been renowned for their duties to the world, all of them, mages. Karrick has a lot of magic in his blood, he is destined to become a mage, regardless of what job he is given, he WILL use magical abilities. Its who he is.

"Well you better get going then, I dont want you missing out" his mother pleaded, like all parents do.

With a sigh of disbelief that his mother could be so overwhelmingly annoying, Karrick walked out the front door, head held high. As he walked through Bastok, he began to see things he hadnt seen, or better, hadnt noticed. He realized he would rarely be here after his journies began,  
he might as well enjoy the time he has. Out of nowhere as he walked past the harbour gazing at the Airships grace two young humes ran by him in a light job, one was clearly female, and one was male. He gazed as they jogged side by side, almost hand in hand, he wondered what it was like, not having to worry about things like your family heritage, and the name you have to make of yourself. It must feel good.

"He-!" Karrick broke off in mid sentence.

Why was it so hard for himself to allow people to see him. He didnt know, and never thought he would. He simply continued walking until he reached the Metalworks, the city hall in a sense. As he entered the massive hall he saw the stage where he would be given his certificate.  
There were chairs and benchs lined in front for viewing. And one of Cids machines, as always. Karrick had visited many of these certifying ceremonies, this wasnt anything new to him.

"Hello Karrick, your here rather early arent you?" a voice from behind asked.

Turning around Karrick saw who it was, Cid!

"Hi Cid, I see you have everything set up for the ceremony today" Karrick responded cheerfully.

"Yes, we are quite ready for the 7 of you. I hope you become great heros like those from the old times. The ones in the stories!" Cid responded proudly.

Stories had always been told to the youngsters around town, stories of great heros that saved Vana'diel from the beastmen time and time again.  
This was the goal of any hero. To be as good as those from the past. Karricks family had many heros from the past told in stories, the power in his family is quite strong, almost that of the Tarutaru, great things were to come from him.

"I hope" Karrick began, "I hope I dont dissapoint my family" he sighed.

"You wont lad, you've got all the equipment, just have tah use it!" Cid replied supportingly.

"You're probably right...I just wonder what might hap-" Karrick cut off as he saw a large crowd of people entering.

"It seems the ceremony is begining Karrick. Just remember, have faith in yourself." Cid said strongly.

As the ceremony began Karrick began to think of where he would go first, he had his whole life to go and do almost anything he wanted. He would not be bound down to anything, but what would he do. Cid began with the annual intro that he used for all the ceremonies, giving his long speech about the history and how these graduates would be making their own legacies.

"I am proud to present the following with these Adventurer Certificates...Fayte Zanrye...Karrick Sentinal...Tohma Xilef...Tornex Telenor.  
Alex Trenuala...Styrth Ulian...and lastly Ceceria Gheleen. These 7 people will begin the adventure that may one day defeat all the beastmen of Vanadiel, these 7 people may become the heros that your grandchildren read about in stories and fairytales." Cid said proudly.

It was tradition to go up to the stage and pedastal and recieve the certificate, so Karrick rose and walked to the stage followed by the other six people who were called. Tornex was called first, followed by Tohma, then Alex, then it was Karrick.

"I proudly present this certificate to Karrick, hopefully he will become as great as his parents were!" Cid shouted out to the crowd.

The crowd roared with claps and yells of hope.

"Thank you for this honour, I will put my job as a-" Karrick cut off short.

He looked at Cid, then opened his certificate, it read;

"White Mage-Black Mage"

"Im going to be...a cross between two jobs" Karrick said.

The crowd went silent, only one in every few thousand adventurers would ever be given this oprotunity, 2 jobs. This would allow the person with them to take two completely different routes, or just one, its their choice...

"Im going to be a White Mage-Black Mage" Karrick said proudly.

"Good job kid" Cid wispered into Karricks ear.

As Karrick lept of the stage he ran through the side doors of the Metalworks. He ran and he ran, all the way back to his home.

"Mom!" Karrick said with little breathe.

"What is it, what were you given?" Karricks mother asked.

"Im a cross mom...between white and black magics!" Karrick said more proudly thank anything he had every said.

"My word son. Which magic do you intend to excel in? White or Black?" his mother question.

"Both Karrick said. Im going to have both..." Karrick said as he walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed.

Both...


	3. Ch3 The Adventure Begins!

* * *

Chris/Fayte 

And Their Off!

Disclaimer

This fanfiction is filled with the wonders of Final Fantasy XI. I dont own any rights to the game, I dont even play it anymore, but the memories of it are with me now, and will be for a long time. Anyhow, copyright stuff. This story is copyright to myself, however all "Final Fantasy" references are copyright to Square Enix. Also these characters are those that I knew in the game, I had relations with each and every one of them. I consider the players behind the characters very important as friends. However, the characters have little relations with the people who play/played them, there are some simliarities, but they are in short supply. I dont steal, and this is completely fiction, if any of these events occured in yours, or anyone elses life its mearly a coincidence. Thanks for reading! You may notice relaps and basically rewritings of previous chapters, however they are from another characters perspective, these pieces are going to play very important roles in the overall series story, therefore I would suggest reading them regardless of whether or not they sound like one you read earlier.  
Chris

* * *

"So! Where are we headed first?" Tomha asked the group excitedly.

"Well we could go to Windurst, or perhaps San'doria" Styrth answered.

"I wanna get me a piece of them beastmen!" Tornex said followed by a laugh.

"Well I think we should go get stronger first, we dont know much about fighting, probably best to practice with one another or against things that arent very strong" Fayte suggested.

When an adventurer starts their journey they are very new to everything, they may have trained a bit when they were younger, but not enough to get by against any strong foe. Training requires a lot of time and effort, practicing aiming with bows, casting zones with spells, all of it takes time, but with that practice, you can become very skilled. The stronger you are, the better off you will be in Vana'diel.

"Thats a great idea!" Tohma said as she jumped up on Faytes back.

"Ok, I suppose we should pick a partner to spar with then" Styrth suggested.

"Well im a summoner so I think it would be better for me if I strengthed my carbuncle summon up" Tornex said.

"Ok well then I guess Tohma, Styrth and myself will have to trade in and out against one another for practice" Fayte said.

After having some difficulty getting Tohma off Fayte they began to train. Tornex went off to kill off some rabbits squirrels, they needed food and this was probably the best way. Tohma and Styrth began to practice sword stances with one another and various different striking motions.  
Fayte watched the two strike one another with the wooden swords they had to practice with. The calm air of Gustaburg was soothing.

"Ok...you win" Tohma said without much breathe.

She was tired, Styrth had always practiced with a sword, even when he was little he would.

"Ok Styrth, lets go!" Fayte said as he jumped to his feet, rearing out his two hand crafted wooden swords.

Tohma sat and watched cheering for one or the other, whoever wasnt doing to good. Tornex arrived shortly after the training between Styrth and Fayte began, he crept up behind Tohma only to be scared himself when she turned around and yelled at him. He had caught himself a heft load of rabbits too, a couple dozen, enough to last for lunch and dinner.

"Not bad!" Styrth said as he blocked one of Faytes lower strikes.

"I've been practicing too!" Fayte said as he slammed one of his swords into Styrth left leg.

The duel went on for a few mor minutes until in an instant they both went down, gasping for air. Tohma gave a final cheer as she ran up and lept onto Styrth who was already laying on the group with his eyes closed panting. Tornex got up and helped Fayte up as Tohma rolled around with an unwilling Styrth, who was already half dead by the looks of him.

"We had better get camp up soon, we should probably travel down to the Dangruff before we do though" Fayte said to Tornex.

"Thats a- pretty good ide-" Styrth tried to remark as he was tossed and turned by Tohma who was laughing.

"Yah!" Tohma got up, "lets go!" she giggled.

Tornex began to pick up his share of gear from the area they were in, Fayte got up, walked over to Styrth and helped him up, Tohma was already loaded with her gear and 30 paces ahead of them.

"Good job Styrth" Fayte said, "we're both getting better."

"Heh, your right" Styrth managed to say.

They both packed up the gear that was left and began to job towards Tornex who had already caught up with Tohma. As they walked they saw the airship again, it was going to San'Doria by the direction it was headed. They all stopped to look at it, so high up.

"I wonder what its like" Tornex questioned.

"Probably scary" Tohma said after a shiver went down her spin.

Tohma always had a profound fear of heights, every since she was but a girl she would never be to far from the group, getting her onto one of the airships was going to prove quite difficult...

"Maybe, but not if you stay below deck" Fayte tried to comfort her fear.

"Yea, it wouldnt be that scary unless you spent your time looking over the edge" Styrth said.

"I hope so..." Tohma squeeked out.

As the warm summer day began to turn into a cool summers evening the group arrived at the Wadi, they were planning to set up camp, get a fire started and cook the rabbits Tornex had caught so they could eat dinner. After a long search they found the perfect place to set up camp.

"Here! This looks good, nice and flat, perfect for the tents!" Styrth shouted across one of the ponds towards Fayte.

"K'ay! Ill find the others and let them know!" Fayte yelled back as he headed towards Tornex.

"Hey Tornex, we found a good spot. Over there were Styrth is." Fayte told Tornex.

"Awsome, Tohma is over there somewhere, you might wanna go grab her" he said comically.

As Tornex ran towards Styrth Fayte ran in the direction Tornex said Tohma was hoping he wasnt in for a long search for her. With quick feet and quick eyes he spotted her, sitting on a rock looking towards one of the ponds.

"Hey there!" Fayte yelled as he came closer to where she was sitting.

"Hi" Tohma replied.

"Whats wrong, you sound a little dissapointed" Fayte asked concerned something had happened.

"Nothing, im just worried about that airship still" Tohma said.

"Really?" Fayte asked.

Fayte jumped up next to here and sat with his feet next to hers.

"Its not that scary is it?" Fayte asked.

"Well not for you, but I dont like being up to high, I get edgy and sometimes even sick" she said.

Fayte laid back, he looked up at the dark blue sky, it would be night soon, and it looked like the stars would be abroad.

"So, if say I was to carry you up onto that mound there and made you look over you might get sick" Fayte joked.

"I might" Tohma said as she looked back at Fayte.

Fayte stood up and gave her a look, a look that she knew wasnt good. He was going to take her up there, and she knew it, she didnt have time to escape either. In a quick motion Fayte had his arms under her and was jumping up onto the mound that stood before the pond. It wasnt to high up, a 10 foot drop, nothing dangerious.

"Cmon, stand up, if you face your fear you wont be scared anymore" Fayte said as he stood up.

"You jerk! Why would yo-" Tohma didnt have time to finish, Fayte had grabbed her arm and helped her up.

She looked around, it wasnt all that bad. Then she looked down, within seconds she had clung herself to Fayte. As Fayte laughed he pryed her off him.

"Dont look down silly, thats when it gets scary! You need to look forward, always forward." Fayte said.

"O..ok" Tohma wimpered as she opened her eyes and looked over and the direction of the camp.

"Looks like they got a fire going, we ought to get back" Fayte said.

"Ho...how do we ge..get down..." Tohma stammered.

Fayte walked to the edge, turned to look at Tohma. He looked at her eyes, she was quite a beautiful girl.

"You jump" Fayte said, followed by him jumping off.

"What! I...I cant jump!" Tohma cried out.

"Jump down to me, ill catch you if it looks like your going to land badly" Fayte said.

"O..k" Tohma wimpered as she mustered her courage and crawled to the edge.

Fayte was on the group arms out waiting, Tohma had but to slide off the edge and land on the group. She did just that, she slide off the edge and landed in Faytes arms. He didnt catch her, just steadied her.

"Now, that wasnt so hard was it?" Fayte laughed as he ran off towards camp.

"You wait, ill get you for this" Tohma said as she chased after him.


	4. Ch4 Awakening

* * *

Chris/Fayte 

Awakening

Disclaimer

This fanfiction is filled with the wonders of Final Fantasy XI. I dont own any rights to the game, I dont even play it anymore, but the memories of it are with me now, and will be for a long time. Anyhow, copyright stuff. This story is copyright to myself, however all "Final Fantasy" references are copyright to Square Enix. Also these characters are those that I knew in the game, I had relations with each and every one of them. I consider the players behind the characters very important as friends. However, the characters have little relations with the people who play/played them, there are some simliarities, but they are in short supply. I dont steal, and this is completely fiction, if any of these events occured in yours, or anyone elses life its mearly a coincidence. Thanks for reading! You may notice relaps and basically rewritings of previous chapters, however they are from another characters perspective, these pieces are going to play very important roles in the overall series story, therefore I would suggest reading them regardless of whether or not they sound like one you read earlier.  
Chris

* * *

As dusk shadowed the rocky plains of Gustaburg/ Karrick had set up camp by the Dangruf Wadi, it was a common place to set up camp, Clean water,  
reasonably protected area, good weather conditions, and it was always warm. Not to mention there were always fresh crab in the ponds that covered a large portion of the area.

As Karrick set up his tent he couldnt help but notice the fire in the campsite next to his. It was Styrth, and Tornex!

"I wonder" Karrick thought to himself, "I wonder if I could go over and spend some time with them."

He dicided it was worth a shot, so Karrick got up and began to walk over to the campsite. As he was entering the area he saw Fayte come running in at full speed. Fayte jumped into his tent laughing, Karrick then saw what he was running from, or, in a manner of speaking, who.  
Tohma came running in yelling;

"Im gonna get you back for that Fayte!"

Karrick assumed Fayte had done something to upset her, although she did seem to be happy, and she was laughing for most of the way. Tohma however didnt go into the tent, she found a place to sit and sat down warming herself near the fire.

"Hello there!" Karrick said as he came out from behind one of their tents.

Everyone turned to look at him, they didnt seem to know who he was, but Karrick noticed their faces change to smiles.

"Hey Karrick!" Fayte said as his head, followed by his body came out of the tent, "your spending the night down here to huh?"

"Yeah, im in the spot next over, I was wondering if I could come over and enjoy the fire" Karrick asked.

"Sure" Styrth said, followed by the rest of the group agreeing.

"Thanks! Kinda Lonely, I dont have anyone with me..." Karrick said.

There was a dead silence and Fayte had a grin bigger than a behemoth.

"Why dont you come with us!" Fayte said.

"Oh, I dont think I could intervine like that...It woul-" Karrick tried to say but was abruptly interupted by Tohma.

"Thats a great idea!" Tohma said, "I hear your a cross, Black Mage, and White Mage, right?" Tohma asked.

"We could really use a white mage, and a blackmage would be nice too" Styrth said.

"I dont have a problem with it" Tornex said.

Thr group had decided! If Karrick wanted to join their group he was free to, they had plenty of room as Karrick could see, but he didnt want to intrude. Even when they offered him to join he had to seriously think about it, this was part of who Karrick was, always questioning what he did, he didnt want to cause any trouble.

Karrick thought to himself;

"Well...they are inviting me...I suppose its not bad if they invite me to join them...ya, I think I will!"

"If you all have no problems with it I would love to join you" Karrick said happily.

Later into the evening after Karrick had brought his gear from his campsite to the groups one they all sat around the fire. Tohma was clearly trying to get closer to Styrth, every few minutes she would act as if she had sat on a rock or something and shuffle closer to him. If she got any closer she could lay her head in her lap, knowing Tohma, she just might.

"So where are we headed anyway" Karrick asked.

"We dont really know, we were thinking about going to one of the other nations" Fayte said.

"Cool, I need to go to San'Doria if we are headed that way" Karrick said.

"Well, we dont really know yet. I thought we might go to the Wadi tommorrow and see what its like, then head off to, well San'Doria I guess"  
said Styrth.

"Carbuncle is aching to kill some crabs, so im all for that." Tornex said.

"Ok, well then I guess thats the plan" Tohma said, she smiled, she enjoyed being together in this group.

"Its getting pretty late though...we should consider going to bed, we are going to need our strength for the wadi, I here there can be some nasty goblins in there..." Fayte said.

After helping Karrick set up his tent they all got ready to sleep, 3 tents, 5 people. Karrick would naturally have his own bed, he wasnt part of their sleeping arrangments, the other 4 had to set theirs up. Because Styrth had a thing for Tohma and Tohma for Styrth it was thought best that they didnt share a tent.

"Ok then where do we sleep!" Tohma stammered.

"Well I dont mind if you sleep in my tent Tohma" Fayte said.

"Styrth can sleep with me" said Tornex.

"Or Tohma with Tornex and me with you Fayte" Styrth said.

After some decisions it was thought that the sleeping arrangments would be best if Tohma and Fayte shared a tent and Tornex and Styrth shared a tent. Fayte was polite, or at night he was, he would go to sleep on his side and wake up on his side. Tornex is a rough sleeper, he tends to do a lot of rolling, so does Styrth. Why put the two most restless sleepers with two that arn't, they would all be up all night!

As they all climbed into their tents they said goodnight to one another. The tents were set far enough apart as so no one in eachothers tents could be heard, lest they yell. This was the main reason they didnt want Styrth and Tohma together. It wasnt likely they were going to have sex but if they did they wouldnt be heard, unless, as Fayte put it;

"One or both of you have earpopping orgasms"

As the lights went out and the eyes began to close Gustaburg was silent, there was a wisk of wind every now and then, but for the most part silence echoed over the rocky plains. This was the adventure they had all hoped for, and now, a new member is coming on it with them...

As the sun began to crawl over the mountain tops Fayte woke. He was lying faced in the exact position he was when he fell asleep. He yawned,  
rubbing his eyes to further awaken him. As he turned to where Tohma has slept he saw that she was right next to him, still in her sleeping bag,  
curled up snoring softly. He smiled, got up, got dressed, and left the tent to get some breakfast. Tohma had always liked sleeping in groups,  
it kept her warmer and feel safer. It made her look timid, but aside from that and her fear of heights, she had a dark side...

It was early in the morning and the crabs would still be sleepy from the cool night sleep. Fayte snuck up to one of the ponds, he saw 5 crabs on the bottom blowing bubbles.

"Gotcha!" Fayte wispered as he plunged both hands into the water and grabbed two of the crabs.

He threw them at a nearby rock smashing their heads, this killed them so they could snap him, and he could now clean them, but first, he needed to get more of them. As he walked around the ponds he saw and caught as many as he could, but after that first attempt, if you didnt get one,  
you were almost out of luck. Overall a grand total of 16 crabs, a good number, enough for breakfast for everyone at least...

"Cookin on an open fire..." Fayte was lightlying singing as he boiled some water for the crabs he had already cleaned.

"Hi there" said a voice from behind Fayte, " your up pretty early".

"Hey Tornex, how did you sleep?" Fayte asked the groggy version of Tornex.

"Pretty good, I think ill get ready, whatcha cookin there anyhow?" he asked.

"Fresh crab!" Fayte said.

"Mmmmm... cant wait for them to be done" Tornex said as he turned around and got his gear on.

A few minutes later the whole group was wide awake and fully clothed.

"Lets eat!" Fayte said as he took the large pot of boiling water filled with crabs off the metal stand that was over the fire.

"Did you catch these this morning?" Tohma asked as she grabbed one of the juicy crab legs off the rack were they had been taken out and set on.

"Yea, right here in these ponds, I think I checked 9 of them, I only got 2 per pond" Fayte said.

"They're so good!" Styrth said with a mouth full of fresh crab meat.

"Yea, they are, really fresh, never had crab this good before" Karrick said as he also grabbed another leg.

"Well eat up, we got a big day ahead of us" Tornex said with a smile on his face.

"I think we should make it to the enterence of the Valkurm Dunes if we dont spend to much time in the Wadi" Fayte said.

"Probably, but who knows what we will find in there!" responded Tohma.

As they finished eating everyone helped pack up their own tent. Everyone seemed pleased with the sleeping arrangments, so it was set that they would be perminent. The clean up went pretty fast, everyone had packed their tents and sleeping bags up. They were ready to head for the wadi.  
But first an important thing must be done, it was brought up by Tornex;

"Before we go I gotta go to the washroom..."

Everyone thought it was a good idea to do this before they left, so the guys went off in one direction and Tohma in another, however she had a plan...Fayte had made her face her fears without her wanting to, and she WAS going to get him back, and this was just the time to. Would she do something to disturb him while he was soiling the earth? No. She had something even better. As they guys were walking away Tohma dug up 2 buckets of water from one of the nearby ponds, she thought to herself;

"I wish I caught a crab in one of these"

After that she went behind the large rock formation she saw Fayte go behind. Slowly she climbed up, waiting to see the look on his face. After was at the top she went to the edge, Fayte was there, facing in the opposite direction clearly "going". with her true love for pranks and jokes she took the first bucket and then waited. Fayte seemed to be finishing when all of a sudden...SPLOOSH! She had soaked him with the first load of water. Fayte fell over and looked up at her. Tohma was sitting ontop of the rock laughing, she almost rolled offf. It would have been a nasty bruise if she fell, she was up at least 15 feet off the ground. Fayte had gotten up and climbed up the rock formation, Tohma could see he thought it was funny but he wanted to get her back, so she jumped down and ran. Fayte was going to grab the other bucket and get her back, but he didnt need to. She probably hadnt noticed, but she just climbed and jumped off a 15 foot hight rock.

As Fayte walked back to where the gear was he saw Tohma rolling on the group laughing.

"I told you I would get you back" she said as she laughed.

"You did. But did you noticed how you jumped down 15 feet..." Fayte asked.

Tohma stared at Fayte for a second. Then back at the rock. Her face went pale.

"Your...right I did..." Tohma said with an ill tone.

"Well, arent you proud! You faced your fear!" Fayte said proudly.

"Ok lets get going" said Karrick as he walked up behind Fayte with Tornex and Styrth next to him.

"Haha! What happened to you Fayte?" Tornex asked.

"Tohma." Fayte answered.

They all laughed. Fayte got some new cloths out and they head off to the wadi. It was a nice place, canels linking ponds and paths to one another. Easy to get lost in, luckily they had a map.

"Ok...Well we can go right here, then we will end up at a pond, lots of crabs there" Fayte said holding up the map.

"Ok, well lets see if we cant catch some so we have some food for later" Tohma suggested.

"Good idea!" Karrick said.

They all headed down the right road, when they got to the pond they saw their first real threat. A goblin. It was about 5 feet tall with its gear on its back, it held a knife in one hand. Everyone was a little frightened, they had never encountered a actual beastman before.

"shh"  
"dont make noise"  
"that things gross"

The group wa keeping quite, when out of no where Karrick lept out from behind the edge of the rock. The goblin reared around and came running at him.

"Fire!" Karrick shouted out and a flame errupted from under the goblins body engulfing it in flames.

"Get it!" Styrth yelled and the group came out from behind the rock to attack it.

After the battle everyone was pretty proud. They had defeated their first enemy that could have seriously injured them. Fayte went up to the goblin and checked through its pockets to see if there was anything in them. He pulled out a bomb, already lite, he looked at it and then tossed it across the pond into the rock formation on the other side.

"Get down!" Fayte said.

Everyone got down to the ground and waited for something. The bomb exploded sending a shockwave through the ground over to where the group was laying. Everyone got up and watched as the dust cleared. There was now a gaping hole in the rock.

"Whoa!" Styrth said.

"That was a pretty powerful bomb" Tohma said a little woozy from the shockwave.

"Yeah, im still feeling that" Karrick stammered.

Everyone crept up to the hole, it was a sheer drop down the cliffside, it looked like there was a pond of water at the bottom. Still not the greatest thing to be falling off. Tohma threw up after she looked over, she couldnt handle that. Fayte was looking over when out of nowhere another goblin get around the corner.

"Another one! Everyone run!" Tohma yelled.

The goblin came running at them as fast as it could, as Fayte turned around he saw the goblin coming. Karrick turned to see it was headed in their direction too. Fayte and Karrick were standing next to eachother when it happened. The Goblin hit head on with the two throwing them over the cliff edge. Everyone else who was running stopped as the goblin had thrown himself over as well.

"NO!" Tohma screamed as she ran to the edge.

"Oh my god!" Tornex was right next to here looking over the edge, followed by Styrth.

A small splash in the pond or small lake at the bottom. And silence. Tohma began to cry.

"Fayte!" Tornex screamed down the cliffside, "Karrick!"

Styrth had gotten up and walked over to Tohma who was on her knees crying. She needed someone.

"Its ok" Styrth said trying to comfort her.

"No its not!" She yelled, "Their dead!" she stammered.

"We dont know that for sure" Styrth continued trying.

Tohma grasped onto Styrth. It felt like she wouldnt ever let go.

"FAYTE, KARRICK!", Tornex yelled as he began to sob.

"Their gone..." Tohma said as she stopped crying, "Their really gone..."

After a few moments of silent she began crying again. They couldnt wait any longer, if more goblins came they wouldnt be able to handle them.

"We have to get going guys" Styrth said.

"What!" Tomha yelled out, "How can you say that" tears running down here eyes.

"If we dont leave more goblins might come, we need to get to a safe place" Styrth explained.

"He is right" Tornex said, "we have to go".

As they left the wadi Tohma looked back one final time.

"Wake up..."

"Wake up Fayte"


	5. Ch5 Cold Reunions

Disclaimer:

This is a Fanfiction based on the hit MMORPG game Final Fantasy XI. This is the second section of the saga. If you haven't read the first 4 chapter I highly suggest you do. I myself do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XI and I don't even play it anymore. I hope you enjoy the continuation of the story.

Chris

* * *

Cold Reunions

* * *

"Hey! Cmon lets get going Tohma!" Styrth shouted from across the street.

Jeuno was the central city in all of Vanadiel. It was massive, thousands of adventures take up residents here, and thousands more pass through every single day. Its easy to get lost so its best if you stick in a group.

"I know, I know! Where did Alex and Tornex?" Tohma said as she crossed the road to meet with Styrth.

"I dunno, probably to the auction house or something" Styrth answered with a chuckle.

"Well ill meet you back at the mog house, ok Styrth" Tohma said precociously.

Since they were kids Styrth and Tohma had loved one another, and it wasn't until recently that they have begun to show it quite a bit more clearly. You might say they are in a relationship with one another, though neither would agree with such a statement.

"Theres Tornex!" Styrth said as he saw Tornex come walking up with Alex behind him.

"Hi guys" Alex said excitedly.

"Hey Alex, hows the city this time" Tohma giggled.

"I don't know why…but every time we come here I get so fuzzy inside!" Alex said as she jittered.

Alex is a mithra, and a fine mithra at that. Not only is she a great Paladin but she is also very inquisitive. She sees things before others do, however in Jeuno she gets to excited to notice anything.

"We were just headed back to the mog house" Styrth explained.

"Oh you were, were you?" Tornex said inquisitively.

"Tornex you're an ass sometimes you know" Tohma said with a smirk.

"Yeah… but it doesn't matter, he's cool" Alex said as she wondered a few paces to one of the nearer vendors.

"Well lets get going then…" Styrth said, however he seemed hesitant.

As the group walked through the bustling streets there were people of all shapes, races, and sizes. It was a glorious thing. Jeuno had been known to give the poorest adventurers hope, it was the city of dreams. Vendors were along the streets shouting out hoping people would buy their goods.

"Almost there…" Tohma said with relief.

"Yea, this place is too big, and its almost night" Tornex sighed.

As the group passed the statue in front of the mog houses the moon had sunk beneath the hedges and the hills, it was dusk. Mog house 9b, one of the largest, big enough for 7 people to sleep in with easy.

"Its so nice, this fire is so soothing" Styrth said warming his hands near the small fire.

"Kupo, would you like me to arrange your beds for sleepy?" the mog asked.

"Sure, we'll be headed to bed in an hour or two I imagine" Alex said as she looked at a scroll posted on the wall.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Tornex laughed as he watched Alex look at everything in the room.

"Im just going to go out and get some air, ill be back soon" Tohma said as she walked out of the large room.

As the cool air wisped through her hair she began to walk toward the statue when she noticed a person sitting near it. He looked like he was about her age, perhaps a little older, a ninja definitely, he was wearing a complete black ninja gi. The city was quite, it was amazing. During the nights the city literally cleared out, aside from the odd wanderer there wasn't anyone to be seen.

"Hello!" Tohma chirped as she sat next to the ninja carving away.

"Hi there" he responded keeping his head down as he worked.

This ninja was creating a ninja tool, Tohma had heard of such things but never really cared to look into it. He had pale blonde hair and seemed to be quite tall. He looked like he had a build, which wasn't uncommon, a ninja without muscle wouldn't last to long.

"What are those?" Tohma questioned pointing at the small items around his feet.

"Some tools I need to cast Utsusemi" he responded, still remaining to look down at his work.

"Cool, so where are you from" Tohma pleaded, trying to start a conversation.

"I come from Bastok. Though I haven't been back in years."

"You too huh, I was born there!" Tohma exclaimed.

Tohma hadn't been back in quite a while either, she feared memories. She had the fondest memories of most of her childhood, though she had some skeletons, one she never let go of.

"That's interesting, what's your family's name?" he responded.

"Xilef! Both my mother and father live in Bastok still." Tohma answered.

"Really, that's pretty interesting, I used to know a girl with that name" he continued. "Its been a long time since I heard that name." A smile began to emerge on his face.

"Really?" Tohma questioned.

"Yes." He responded.

Raising his head up he looked at her, scanned her face, looked at her eyes, her lips, her nose, her ears. She was quite a beautiful women, he felt as though he had met her before. She looked at him, his face looked tired, as if he hadn't slept for weeks.

"Its been a long time…" he responded.

"What do you mean…" Tohma said awkwardly.

"When I was young, just starting my adventure I was separated…" he sighed.

A silence grew among them as the wind blew.

"From my friends. I haven't seen any of them since that day…"

"What…what is your name…" Tohma asked as a tear flowed from her eye.

Silence.

"My name…is Fayte" he said as he gather his tools and put them into a pouch on his belt.

As the wind stopped and the air became cool he looked up. She was looking at him with her eyes filled with tears. Fayte continued gathering his things up. As he stood Tohma continued to look where he had been standing. The goblin. The fall. It was all coming back to her.

"Fay-" Tohma squeeked as she remembered him falling to his death.

As she began to cry Fayte walked away. He had his katanas at his side and his belt around his waist. The wind blew and his hair with it. She watched as he walked away, slowly, past the auction houses, past the chocobo stables, and out of sight.

After replaying the moments in her mind she decided to follow him. As she arose she looked back at the mog house.

"I wont be long" she said under her breathe, as she headed off behind Fayte.

As she ran after him she saw the city at night. It was scarey, monsters were known to creep in at night and pick off weak adventurers, though she had never had a problem before, she didn't want one now. As she got closer she could see his figure, him and someone else. Karrick maybe? The other boy who fell.

"Fayte!" Tohma shouted out to him.

Fayte swung around to see this girl he was sitting next to minutes ago. As he began to walk towards her shadows moved. He felt something. In a stride he met at her side.

"What are you doing" Fayte asked as his head moved around them. Something was amiss.

"Don't you remember me?" Tohma asked.

"No…whats your name again" Fayte questioned as his eyes fixated on a part of the darkness.

"Tohma…" she sighed.

As he heard the name he spun around to see her face once more. It had been a long time. Too long a time. The memories of his friends were muttled in the memories of the battles he fought and the murders he committed. He didn't recognize her to the extent she must have recognized him. As he lost focus on her face he focused on the movement behind her.

"Get down!" he yelled as he pushed her aside and she gently fell to her knees.

He ran into the darkness and kicked at whatever he was looking at, an orc rolled into the light under the kick of his foot. He drew his katana's and readied himself for battle. His partner was already next to him.

"Get back to the moghouse, don't come out till dawn" Fayte said as he cast an invisibility ninja spell on her.

In the confusion she began to run toward the moghouse, before she ran around the pedistal she looked back, she could see Fayte and his partner fending what seemed like an endless amount of monsters. As she was about to turn she saw the black mage seemingly cast a meteor spell. As the light from the meteors lit up the streets she saw dozens of orcs streaming into the town. As she turned there was her worst fear. A large orc stood in front of her, weapon drew, ready for battle. As she began to backup she tripped and fell backwards.

"grahtsubeh" the orc muttered as it raised its weapon to strike.

"Help!" Tohma yelled, trying to arm herself.

As she grabbed her lance, the blow hit. It struck her chest, hard, and she heard something crack. Everything went black and she passed out.

As Tohma awoke she was moving. Trying to see where she was she scanned her surroundings. It looked like she was in the Plateau. She looked down to see she was being carried over someone shoulder.

"What happened?" Tohma said groggily.

"Your awake!" she heard Fayte say as they came to a stop.

As he let Tohma get down from his shoulder Fayte smiled. Tohma didn't know what happened, and it was only she and Fayte, where did Fayte's companion go.

"Where are we?" Tohma asked.

"We, my dear Tohma, are in the Plateau!" Fayte said as he pointed his finger towards the Crag.

"My chest…" Tohma said with a wheeze.

"Oh yes, you took quite the hit" Fayte said as he looked at her chest.

"What happened"

"Jeuno got raided…" Fayte began, "Karrick and I were only there because we heard the orcs were planning it" Fayte explained.

"So that was Karrick!" Tohma said.

As Fayte explained what happened Tohma layed on the ground looking up into the sky. It was calm, peaceful, though the pain in her chest was getting worse, she needed some sort of attention.

"Let me look at that chest of yours" Fayte said as he began looking through his pack.

"Ok, it really hurts around my right breast and side" Tohma said as the tried to stay to the left of her body.

As Fayte found some bandages and medicine he sat next to her. She didn't look like she had a scratch on her body, not visible at least. As he began to push on her right side she yelped out in pain and rolled back.

"I take it that hurt…" Fayte said.

"Yea…I think its broken" Tohma said, quite clearly she was in a lot of pain.

"I'm gonna need you to take off your armour so I can get this around it" Fayte said as he lifted the bandage and a vial of healing potion.

"Alright…" Tohma sighed as she blushed and began to unclip the back and sides of her armour.

As the armour fell to her knees her face showed she was in both a lot of pain and a lot of embarrassment. Fayte took the potion and opened it. He dripped some on her right side and breast and waited for it to soak into her skin. Recapping his potion he then took the bandage and wound it around her from her right side, along her breast, around her neck and back.

"How is that?" Fayte asked as he packed up his first aid equipment.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" Tohma said gleefully.

As Fayte gathered his gear Tohma put her armor back on, her face was red. She felt herself blushing.

"Good, cause we have along way to go…" Fayte said as he pulled out his linkpearl.

"Whos in that pearl?" Tohma asked.

"Just me and Karrick, we always keep in touch" Fayte said as he looked into it.

"Hey Fayte!" a voice came from inside the pearl.

"Did you find them Karrick?" Fayte asked as he walked away Tohma.

"Yea, we're on our way, we'll be there tomorrow" Karrick said.

"Think you could patch up Styrth, Im sure he wants to talk to Tohma" Fayte said as he reached out his arm to give the pearl to Tohma.

"Are you ok?" Styrth asked as he looked into the shell to see Tohma.

"Im find, Fayte fixed it up" Tohma said as she pointed at a small bit of bandage showing.

"Alright, well we'll be there soon!" Styrth said as he passed the pearl back to Karrick.

As Tohma passed the pearl to Fayte they said their goodbyes and they began to walk toward a secluded canyon, a great place to camp. It was a difficult trek getting down with Tohma being hurt. But as they reached the bottom Fayte began to set up a campsite, Tohma layed back and watched him. He had always been strong, but back in Jeuno she saw something she had never seen. Two people managed to kill at least a hundred orcs in only a few short minutes.

"Alright, done. Ill go get some firewood, you crawl into the tent, you need your rest. I suggest you take off your breastplate and let it get some air. Ill be back in an hour with firewood and food." Fayte said as he slide his Katana's into his belt and headed back up.

"Alright, good luck" Tohma sighed as she crawled into the tent.

She removed her breastplate and looked down at her chest. Her right breast was covered in the bandage but her left breast and some of her abdomen was clearly quite bruised. "Styrth is gonna have to wait a while" Tohma thought as she laughed out loud. As she crawled under the covers she remembered that she just met up with her long lost friends. She had totally forgotten. As she remembered the childhood memories she began to doze off.

The warm wind was flowing over the Plateau as Fayte began to gather wood, and rarabs. He enjoyed being out here, it was far better than being at war or at battle like he usually was. Fayte had, since his childhood become a feared ninja by the beastmen, one of the better known, though his fame was just beginning to find its place. Him and Karrick had endured much together, the fall, everything. Everything they did they did together, they didn't have a choice really.

As Tohma awoke she heard the cracking of a fire, the sky was darker now, so it must be night she thought. She dressed herself and crawled out of the tent to warm herself next to the fire.

"Whats for dinner!" Tohma shouted across to Fayte.

"Cooked Rarab, one of my best!" Fayte said as he turned around with a handful of them ready to be cooked.

"That sounds good." Tohma said with a smile.

Fayte looked down at her and smiled. As he laid the Rarabs out on the ground he looked up at her. She had changed so much. She had grown taller than before. He breasts hadn't changed. But her eyes. They felt so strange, as if he had never seen them. Her hair was longer too, it was a nice look.

"So where is your wyvern?" Fayte asked as he seasoned the cooking rarabs.

"Felix, oh I don't have him summoned right now" Tohma said.

"Felix huh? That's a nice name…"

"How long till these things are finished?" Tohma asked.

"Their done actually!" Fayte responded

As they began to eat their spiced rarabs the wind blew softly. The sky was red from the moon. Firesday was the hottest day of every cycle. Silence was nice, but it sent chills of Tohmas spine. As they ate Tohma began to ask some questions.

"What happened after the fall?" Tohma asked as she put a rarab tail in her mouth.

"We both survived it, but the goblin, he didn't" Fayte laughed.

"Where did you go from down there?" Tohma mumbled.

"We found a cave that led to Sand'oria, pretty lucky for us I would say" Fayte said "Ill tell you everything another time."

The wind died down and Plateau became silent. It was a strange feeling, being alone down here. As the fire finally died Fayte began to remove his gi. Tohma saw some scars she never remembered him having when he was little. Some pretty bad ones too. She imagined if Fayte had them from battles Karrick probably had scars similar to them from the same battles. Fayte gathered his gear aside from his layer under his armor and set it next to the tent with everything else. He then climbed into the tent. Tohma followed, it was dark and hard to see.

"We better put some more healing potion on that Tohma" Fayte said as he light his lamp and passed her the potion.

As she unwound the bandage it fell off and she dripped some more onto her wound. Fayte passed her the bandaged and she bandaged herself this time. As he put potion and bandage away again he pulled of his linen shirt, Tohma watched him as he crawled into his sleeping bag. Tohma pulled of her boots and set them to the corner, she then crawled into the other bag. She began to get sleepy.

"Fayte?" Tohma asked.

"Yea…" Fayte answered.

"Did you ever mi-" Tohma began.

"Everyday" he answered.

As Tohma awoke she found herself next to Fayte. Or where Fayte was sleeping. Ever since she was young she always slept beside someone, that never changed. Fayte however was gone. Tohma yawned and brushed the sleep from her eyes, she found a note Fayte must have left, on the inside of the tent;

"Re bandage yourself before you go"

After re-applying the potion and a new bandage Tohma got her breastplate and pants on, tied up her boots and began to stretch out in the camp site. It was a nice day, not as warm as the day before but nothing to complain about.

"I guess its time to get Felix" Tohma said as she pulled out the small orb from her pocket.

As she threw it into the air a small wyvern appeared and gave a yelp as it perched on the ground. It was blue, and quite well trained. Clean scales, sharpened claws, the works. She looked to check around the site, Fayte gear was packed up, his sleeping bag was too, he had clearly gotten up quite a while ago. The site was ready to be taken down, as soon as Tohma got the sleeping bag she slept in packed.

"Anyone there?" a familiar voice echoed from a small pile of Fayte's equipment.

It was the linkpearl, and in it was Alex. It was only a matter of time before she found out how to use it.

"Hey Alex! Where are you guys?" Tohma said as she picked it up and peered into it.

"We're near the Crag of Holla" Alex responded lifting the pearl up so Tohma could see.

"That's cool, your close then!" Tohma responded.

"Wheres Fayte! I want to see him, has he changed? Is he taller? Is he cute?" Alex began to bombard Tohma with questions.

"He isn't here right now" Tohma responded dismissing the other questions.

"Oh well, I'll see him today." Alex responded cheerfully.

As Tohma placed the pearl back in the pack she began to get her sleeping bag packed up. It was a pretty nice sleeping bag, probably from Windurst, the Mithra are supposed to be good at making them, along with cloths. As Tohma finished packing up the inside of the tent she sat next to the dead fire with her wyvern next to her. Fayte would be back soon, all she had to do was wait.

"You excited about seeing Fayte?" Karrick looked to Alex.

"Yes! I had such a huge crush on him when we all were growing up." Alex responded.

"Yea. Ive got a girl back hom-" Karrick began, "well not home, but where I consider home" Karrick continued.

"Where is that?" Alex looked at him curiously.

"Windurst. Soul, my girlfriend is there now." Karrick explained.

As they continued walking they saw Fayte, he was walking toward them. He didn't have any of his heavy gear on, so everyone assumed Tohma and the gear must be at their camp. As Alex saw Fayte she began to stride toward him, she wanted to see what he was like!

"Fayte?" Alex said as she reached him and began examining him.

"Hey, you must be Alex, its nice to meet you" Fayte said with a smile.

Alex just continued moving around him looking at him. She touched his hair and his arms. She looked at his weapons and his armor. She even noticed a scar that came out along his arm. His ear was now pierced, she didn't remember him having that when they were little.

"Whats the news Karrick, how did the raid go?" Fayte asked as everyone finally got to Fayte.

"It went well! Shortly after you saved Tohma a few other adventurers showed up. We destroyed em!" Karrick said as he pulled out his staff and fried a nearby rarab.

"Always good to hear" Fayte replied as Alex climbed up onto his back.

"Whoa! Your pretty tall." Alex said as she was standing on his shoulders looking around the area.

"And your pretty crazy" Fayte replied.

The group laughed as Fayte showed them where the camp was. Alex seemed very distracted by Fayte. Tornex was tinkering with his new staff, and Styrth just walked calmly. Karrick and Fayte were talking about how the Jeuno Raid went, everyone didn't seem to understand them…

"…then we just went to sleep" Fayte replied.

"That's cool, we spent last night trudging through the jungle. My oh my is it a pain to get through there without light" Karrick said.

"Camped at the boarder then?"

"Yea, went well. We made good time"

As they came to the canyon where Fayte and Tohma slept they saw the tent. Fayte led everyone down to the campsite where a very bored Tohma greeted them, it seemed she had waited for quite a while.

"Are you alright!" Styrth said as he ran toward Tohma.

"I'm fine! I just bruised my chest pretty badly" she responded rubbing her left side.

"I was so worried" Styrth said as he gave her a hug.

"Nice spot!" Karrick said as he looked around.

"Yea, remember when we stayed here?" Fayte asked Karrick.

"Ugh, that was cold…" Karrick said as he shivered.

"So this is Felix?" Fayte said as he leaned down to pet the little wyvern.

"He is so cute sometimes" Alex said as he sat next to Fayte and gave it attention too.

"Where are we goin?" Tornex asked.

"After Jeuno I was going to introduce Fayte to Soul" Karrick said.

"Windurst!" Alex said.

As the group planned where to go Fayte packed up the tent and gathered his gear. He had a reasonably large pack on his back and a few bags around his belt. Karrick began to look through one of his bags, he pulled one a green orb, very small.

"Damn…last time you did this we ended up at the wrong one" Fayte said noticing the small green stone.

"Yea, but I think I can handle it now" Karrick said as he pulled his staff from his back.

"Teleport huh?" Tornex asked.

"Yea, we're going to the crag near Windurst, we might be able to make it there today if we make good time" Karrick said.

"Ok then, gather up everyone" Fayte said as he put his arm around Styrth and Tohma.

As everyone gathered around Karrick began to chant the words. Tohma watched as the small green orb floated above them and dropped a curtain of what appeared to be mist around them. As Karrick continued casting it he stopped and slammed his right foot and end of the staff onto the ground. The vale of mist disappeared and before them was the open rocky canyon of Tahrongi.

"Wow…" Alex said as she fumbled and fell backwards.

"Nice work" Fayte said as he looked around.

"Been a while since we've been here" Tornex said as he sat on a nearby rock.

"Heh, we got a good 6 hour walk before we reach the gates of Windurst" Fayte said as he rearranged his gear with a hop.

"That's quit the walk…" Tohma said as she sat down next to Alex who was rubbing her tail.

"We best get going then" Karrick said as he began to walk.

"Cmon guys, I'd like to meet Soul today if we can" Fayte said as he urged everyone to get up.

As everyone slowly made they're way to standing Fayte turned and began to walk in the direction Karrick was walking. Everyone was getting tired, Tohma seemed to be in the best shape, even with her chest. Tornex seemed uneasy, he was restless since they met with Relle, a cute girl he showed interest in. Styrth had an arm around Tohma as they walked, he was tired, leaning to her side very few minutes, and Alex, she was slow, which was kinda strange for her.

"Alright, we can take a break here if you'd like" Karrick said as he turned to look at everyone.

Fayte set his pack down and ran off, "ill get some food".

"Whew…I'm tired" Tornex said as he sat down.

"Im getting tired too" Styrth said as he collapsed on the ground.

"I don't feel to goo-" Alex began as Fayte came up the hill running.

A large Dhamal followed him up. He was smiling as he drew his weapons and slide forward then propelled himself back slicing at its lower neck. Its body collapsed as its head and neck his the ground.

"Anyone hungry?" Fayte said as he put his weapons away.

"Whoa!" Styrth said as he got up and ran to help Fayte get some meat from it.

"Any beastmen out there?" Karrick asked Fayte as he walked up to the group with a couple pieces of skinned dhamal.

"No, nothing I could see, could you get a small fire going?" Fayte said.

As Karrick pulled a pile of nearby sticks towards him and lit them on fire Fayte and Styrth began to cook the meat. It was looking good, but the wind was beginning to blow, and food covered in dirt wasn't good.

"Ok, I figure after we eat we can probably get through this canyon and out onto the plain lands of sarutabaruta in an hour" Karrick said looking at a map.

"Alright then" Styrth said as he pulled the meat out of the fire, cooked to perfection.

As the group ate Fayte noticed Alex was getting really strange. She was swaying back and fourth and side to side, as if she was going to faint. He face was also rather pale.

"Are you alright?" Fayte asked as he got up and sat next to Alex.

"I don't feel so---" Alex tried to say as she collapsed into Fayte.

"Is she alright?" Karrick asked.

"Just very tired, probably hasn't had water all day either, we better pick up the pace" Fayte said as he lifted Alex onto his shoulder.

"Oh no, I hope she is ok" Tohma said.

"Don't worry about it" Tornex said, "She'll be fine".

As the group got up and began to walk into the Canyon Styrth saw Fayte and Karrick talking as they put out the fire, but he didn't know what they were talking about. Alex was laid out on a large piece of fabric next to the fire.

"She doesn't look good Karrick, she needs some water really badly" Fayte said urgently.

"I know, take her ahead, there's a small river that runs through Sarutabaruta, take her there" Karrick said as he cast a small water spell to put out the fire.

As Styrth watched Fayte pick her up and wrap her in the cloth he wondered what they talked about. Fayte began to job towards him, as he passed Styrth he slowly picked up pace. Tohma watched as Fayte ran with Alex over his shoulders far faster than everyone else.

"Fayte? What are you doing!" Tornex called out.

"He is taking her to the river, she is in need of water" Karrick said as he reached them.

"We'll meet him there then?" Tohma asked, worried.

"Yes. Fayte knows what he's doing" Karrick responded as he walked past her.

As the group walked along Styrth couldn't help but wonder how bad Alex's condition must have been. She only fainted, Tohma had fainted before, Styrth himself even got knocked out. Why would Fayte rush so urgently to get her to water.

As Fayte ran out of the threshold of the canyon and into Sarutabaruta he felt the air grow warmer. He knew this place well, not to the extent Karrick seemed to know it however. A river huh, Fayte thought to himself as he looked over the edge of a small cliff to see a decent sized flow of water below. In a jump he landed on his feet, Alex drooped over his shoulder.

"Here we are" Fayte said to himself as he knelt down to the river to get some water.

As Fayte knelt down he held Alex and dipped her hair in the water Her forehead was hot, she must have an extremely bad fever he thought to himself. After soaking her forehead, feet, and stomach in the cool water she began to wake up. Fayte had already gotten a cup out of his pack and gave it to her.

"What happened?" Alex said as she gulped down a full cup of water.

"You got teleport sickness" Fayte said as he stroked his head as if in deep thought.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Sometimes, when you aren't used to getting teleported, you get really sick. You could have died…" Fayte said, looking at the mithra.

"Died?" she responded, "where is everyone else! Are they ok?"

"Yes their all fine" Fayte assured her with a pat on the head.

"So where are they?" she asked.

"Back in the canyon, they should be here soon, we could check up on them if you want…" Fayte said as he pulled out his pearl.

"No its fine!" Alex said as she swatted the pearl back into the bag.

"Well…we have a good 30 minutes before they get here," Fayte said as he looked at her.

"Your right…" Alex said, "We do."

As Fayte laid back and looked into the clear sky the wind blew softly. Sarutabaruta was one of the most soothing places in all of Vana'diel. The stream of water was flowing, everything here was so nice. Fayte closed his eyes, he saw himself and his friends when they were little. He then saw that it would never be the same, things couldn't just go back to the way they were.

"Whatcha doing?" Alex said as she sat on top of him.

"Nothing…" Fayte said as he opened his eyes to find a curious Mithra poking at his arm.

"Where did you get this!" Alex said as she pointed at the scar she saw earlier.

"No where" Fayte said as he pulled his sleeve over it. And tried to sit up.

"Cmon! Tell me" Alex said as she pushed with both hands on his chest to force him down.

"I got it in the Dunes" Fayte said as he lay under her.

"What happened?" Alex said as she took a better look at it.

"A goblin happened."

"Really!" Alex asked as she looked at it further.

"Yes. I took a slice, Karrick got cut up bad on that one too" Fayte replied.

As he continued to explain how he had gotten his scar the sun was high in the air. It was hot, and it had only been 20 minutes. As Fayte picked Alex up off him under the arms and placed her next to him he got up and walked to the steam. There were fish swimming, it was quite nice, a swim would be nice about now too, Fayte thought to himself.

"Alright, I'm going in for a swim" Fayte said as he removed his belt and gear.

"Oh…?" Alex asked as Fayte removed his gi and placed it with his other things.

Fayte jumped in to feel the cool water. It was nice, the day was growing hot and would likely stay hot. As he dove down to see the bottom, fish were swimming about and the rays of light bounced off a small stone on the bottom. As Fayte surfaced holding it he noticed Alex was gone.

"Alex?"

"Gotcha!" Alex yelled as she jumped onto Fayte from the other side of the stream.

Both of them were under water now, and Alex was soaked, having not taken off her gear. Fayte almost lost the stone but managed to keep it. As they surfaced Alex was laughing as she crawled out of the water, Fayte got out and was smiling at her.

"Well…" Fayte said as he tried to shake the water out of his hair.

"hahaha!" Alex laughed as she jumped across to Fayte's side.

Fayte laid back again and looked at the stone. It was a teleport stone, but he had never seen one like this. There were only 5 crags you could teleport too that Fayte knew of, and he had seen orbs for all of them, this looked like one but was blue.

"Whatcha got there?" Alex asked as Fayte slipped it into one of his bags.

"Nothing, now lets get dried off, they'll be here soon and we are gonna have to keep moving" Fayte said as he removed his soaking went tabar.

"Whoa…your covered in those scars!" Alex said as she looked at his chest then his back as he turned.

"I've run into a lot of goblins" Fayte responded with a laughed.

As Fayte got a new tabar and put his gi back on he looked at Alex, she looked cold. Fayte looked through his bag to see if he could find an old set of clothes she could wear. He found some, one of his older sets.

"Well, your fever is gone, so lets not have you catch a cold then" Fayte said as he pulled out the cloths.

"For me?" Alex said with a shiver.

"Yea, take off your wet cloths and put em on" Fayte said as he gathered all his gear and got ready to start moving.

As Alex removed her breastplate and Platoons she watched Fayte. With only her bra and shorts on she grabbed the cloths and went behind a rock formation to change. She liked these cloths, though her tail felt strange, there wasn't a hole for it.

"Ready!" Alex said as she came out from behind the rock holding her bra and shorts.

"Alright, I take it your not wearing anything under those then…" Fayte said looking at her tail poking out the bottom.

"Nope…" Alex blushed as she tossed the undergarments with her other gear.

"Lets see if we cant fix that Tail issue" Fayte said as he walked over to her.

Fayte went behind her and looked at her tail sticking out. He looked at the armor he gave her, it looked like it fit pretty nicely. As he looked at it he saw the bulge where her tail was and drew his katana. With a quick motion he sliced a small hole in the back for her tail.

"There you go" Fayte said putting his katana back.

"Thanks Fayte" Alex said as her tail found the hole and slid through.

"So, anyway, when did you hook up with the group?" Fayte asked.

"In Selbina I met up with them and they asked if I wanted to stick with them" Alex said.

"Ah, that's pretty early into their journey?" Fayte asked.

"Yea, only a couple days after you…" Alex said.

As they continued to talk Fayte heard Karricks voice above them. They were finally here, they could get going now. As he picked up his gear and got everything ready he saw Karrick peer over the edge to see himself and Alex.

"We're here!" Karrick said as he slide down the ledge.

"Yup…" Tohma said as herself, Styrth and Tornex came down.

"Why are you wearing a different piece of equipment Alex…" Styrth said looking at her.

"Fayte gave it to me, we got wet…" Alex said with a grin.

"We ready to continue?" Fayte asked.

"Yea, lets get going."

"How did you get wet…?" Tornex asked.

Alex just looked at him and winked. As the group continued to walk through the grasslands the sun began to sink below the horizon, it was going to be very dark soon. They were going to make it to town before nightfall, but it was pretty close.

"There it is" Karrick said as he pointed to the image of a lit gate leading into Windurst.

"Finally…now we can get some sleep and meet Soul!" Fayte said gleefully.

"Who is this Soul anyway?" Tornex asked.

"I met her the first time I came here." Karrick explained, "She and I are…lovers, I suppose" Karrick said.

"I wasn't there, so I don't know her" Fayte cut in.

"Where were you?" Tohma asked.

"Jeuno…" Fayte said.

"Oh, why were you there?" Alex asked.

"I was looking for-" Fayte said.

"Lets get going" Karrick cut in and began to run toward the town.

As everyone picked up pace and followed Karrick into the city, through the streets and the brightly lit fountain, and up to the mog house district. Everyone was getting tired, both Karrick and Fayte knew this, they both saw these few weren't used to this.

"Alright, you guys want to get a couple rooms?" Fayte turned to ask.

"Who us?" Styrth asked.

"Yes, I'll be going to see this girl of Karrick's, then im going to find a room and go to sleep, if would be best if you all got your room, or rooms ready." Fayte explained.

"Alright!" Tohma said as she walked to the nearby guard.

As Fayte and Karrick walked up into the district Tohma got some rooms, two spare, in case Karrick wasn't spending the night with this Soul person.

"Ok guys, I got us a room for the four of us" Tohma said.

"Awsome, im exhausted" Tornex said as he began to walk into the district.

"Lets get goin then" Styrth said as the group walked up the stairs into the district of mog houses.

"Room 45c" Tohma said.

"Here it is! I found it!" Alex said as she pointed at a house.

"Fayte is down 7 in 52c, and Karrick is next to his in 51c, but I doubt he will not spend the night at his girlfriends house" Tohma explained.

As the group walked into their room the mog greeted them happily. Tornex fell onto his bed tired, so did Tohma. Styrth and Alex sat on their own beds.

"Hey!" Karrick said as Soul opened the door to her moghouse.

"Karrick! Is that you!" Soul said as she jumped into his arms.

"Soul, there someone I want you to meet" Karrick said as he moved and revealed Fayte standing behind him.

"Hello there." Fayte said.

"You must be Fayte, I've heard a bit about you" Soul said as she allowed the two into her room.

"We just got back from that raid in Jeuno" Karrick explained.

"Ugh…the beastmen have gotten pretty rough lately" Fayte said.

"You helped too?" Soul looked at Fayte.

"Yea…"

Fayte looked at Soul, she was extremely good looking. Clearly a blackmage. She stood a little shorter than Karrick and wore a pink set of cloths. As they continued talking Fayte began to grow tired, he needed to sleep. Karrick was likely planning to spend the night here so Fayte decided he would take his leave.

"I best be off, its getting late and im sure you don't want me here for tonight" Fayte said looking at Karrick.

"Haha, ill see you in the morning I suppose Fayte" Karrick said, Soul was blushing.

"G'night"

As Fayte closed the door he went to the guard to ask what room Tohma and the rest of the group were staying in.

"They are staying in roomy woomy 45c" the guard said.

"Thanks" Fayte replied as he walked toward the "c" division.

Fayte knocked on the door and was surprised to see the only one awake was Alex, she answered the door. She saw him and was smiling happily.

"Hello Fayte!" Alex said with a purr.

"Hi, I see everyone is getting their…sleep" Fayte said looking around the room.

"Yea, your in the room 7 down from us, 52c!"

"Oh, she got one for me too?" Fayte asked.

"Yea"

"Thanks Alex, ill see you in the morning too" Fayte said as he looked at Alex.

As Fayte was about to turn to go to his room Alex stepped out into the hall and kissed him. Fayte was surprised, not expecting it, but picked it up. As they kissed the halls were silent aside from the flicker of the candles lighting them.

"What was that…" Fayte said in disbelief.

"I just wanted to see…" Alex said.

"Alright…" Fayte managed to say.

As Fayte walked away toward his room he heard the door close behind him. He walked to his room and opened it, two beds and a table, good-sized room he thought to himself. He walked in and put his gear in the corner. As he started to take off his armor he heard someone enter.

"Ello" Fayte said as he swung around not know who it was.

Alex was standing in the door.

"Mind if I sleep here…I cant sleep in a room filled with that noise…" she said.

"Uh…sure, pick a bed I guess" Fayte said as he continued to remove his cloths.

Alex walked to the bed on the left of the room and moved the quilt down. She then untied the belt and let the set top piece of gear Fayte let her have drop to the ground. She then pulled the pants down, she was fully nude standing in front of Fayte, her back to him. She then crawled into the bed.

"Goodnight Fayte" Alex said as she closed her eyes.

"Night…" Fayte said, still confused about the kiss and now this.

As Fayte finished getting ready to sleep he crawled into his bed. He blew out his candle and the room became silent and dark.

"Fayte…did you ever…think about me" Alex whispered.

"Sometimes…" Fayte said.

"I missed you…" Alex said.

"Lets get some sleep…" Fayte tried to sway away from the topic.

As Fayte was closing his eyes he heard Alex get out of her bed. He heard her walk over to the other side of his. He heard her get into the bed. He felt her touch his back, caress the scar across his shoulders.

"Ale-"

"Fayte…I love you"

* * *

Personally I think ill end this chapter right there. Its been a good few hours of thinking and typing. Feedback please. If you don't know what is going on I suggest you read the first few chapters, they will fill you in. 


	6. Ch6 A Final Bout

Disclaimer:

This is a Fanfiction based on the hit MMORPG game Final Fantasy XI. This is the second part of the saga, taking place 3 years after the events that took place in the first four chapters. If you haven't read the first 4 chapter I highly suggest you do. I myself do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XI and I don't even play it anymore. I hope you enjoy the continuation of the story.

Chris

* * *

Never Going Back

As Fayte lay there with Alex next to him he felt himself grow red. Alex was right next to him, she told him she loved him, and she had no cloths on. This could be interesting, Fayte thought to himself.

"But…" Fayte mumbled.

"Its ok, I don't bite" Alex purred as she moved closer to him.

As Alex's breast touched Fayte's back and her leg rose over his leg he jumped. Only having been intimate with a few women in his life he felt this was strange, he had only met up with Alex in the last day.

Fayte began to roll over to look at her. She was smiling with the widest grin he had ever seen, she was also purring, and he knew mithra only purred when they were either extremely happy…or extremely horney.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Fayte said as he looked at her, it was dark but his eyes had adjusted enough.

"Ive always felt things for you Fayte" Alex explained, "When I found out you had died…" she sobbed.

"Its…its ok…" Fayte said as he reached his arm around her to try and comfort her.

"When I found out you weren't dead…" Alex began, "I love you…I always have…"

Alex leaned in and began to kiss Fayte as she did in the hall, however she was stark naked, and Fayte had only a small line of clothing allowing him to say he wasn't. It was getting hot, too hot.

As Alex crawled onto of Fayte after finishing their kiss she leaned down to kiss him again. Fayte hadn't felt love for Alex but he had showed a lot of interest when they were younger, he also found her quite attractive, anything that came about this evening couldn't possibly be considered bad. Fayte reached around her back and kissed her.

"Do you have a problem with this?" Alex asked as she stroked his chest.

"No…not at all, but I still find it rather strange that your coming on so strong, you only met me today…" Fayte responded.

"You saved my life today, you swam with me, you held me" Alex explained, "I knew you hadn't changed when you did those things, your still the boy I loved when I was younger"

"But I'm…not…" Fayte thought to himself, "I'm not the same…"

Alex moved off his stomach and was moving her head towards the end of the bed along his abdomen. She continued to move further and further down. Fayte was stiff, he couldn't move, or it seemed as though he couldn't.

"Are…are you sure…?" Fayte managed to say as Alex reached his groin.

"Yes" she said, "am I ever sure"

As Alex removed the pair of shorts Fayte was wearing things got interesting. Alex cooed and moaned as she handled Fayte, he hadn't even been sexually involved with a Mithra before, this was something new. Fayte also wasn't sure if what he was doing was right, he didn't actually love Alex, or he hadn't thought about it, was he taking advantage of her?

"Alex…" Fayte managed to say.

"What is it?" Alex giggled.

As she asked him, Fayte reached down to her and picked her up. She laid next to him after he put her down. She purred and her tail continued to stroke him. Fayte didn't know what to say.

"Are you bored already!" Alex asked frustrated.

"No, no its not that…" Fayte tried to explain, "its just…we don't even know one another really…" Fayte said.

"We will! Your staying with us from now on right?" Alex asked.

Fayte hadn't thought about it, and a mithra stroking him wasn't helping his train of thought. He hadn't even considered staying with them, he figured he would likely go his own way, Karrick with him or staying with Soul.

"I…I don't know" Fayte responded.

"I'm sure you wi'll, if I make you" Alex whispered as she straddled him.

She laid out on his chest, and kissed him again. Fayte was speechless, he was thinking not only about what she was about to do, but what he was going to do. As he was she sat up put her hands on his chest.

"Are you ready" Alex asked with a grin on her face.

"Uh…" Fayte began but was cut short as she dropped herself down on him.

As he entered her she groaned and her head fell backwards. Fayte lifted his hands to her waist to support her and lift her. He rubbed her breasts and stomach softly. She cooed and moaned as she went faster and faster going down on him. Fayte continued as he too moaned as the mithra again and again dropped on him. Alex's hands were on his chest to balance herself until with a final thrust downward, she fell forward, both herself and Fayte laid there breathing heavily.

"You cant" Alex said, " you cant leave…"

"I…I wont…" Fayte said.

As Alex rolled off of Fayte and laid next to him she sobbed. She was crying, and Fayte didn't know why. He held her next to him to try and comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Fayte asked holding her in his arms.

"I just don't want you to leave" Alex said.

"I'm not planning on leaving, not for a while at least" Fayte said.

"Alright…"

As they continued to talk both of them were getting tired.

"Fayte, did you ever think about me?" Alex asked.

"Not a lot, but I thought about you every so often" Fayte said.

"Really?"

"Yea, I always used to wonder what you were doing" Fayte said.

"Awww" Alex purred.

"We better get some sleep, I'm dead after that…" Fayte said as he closed his eyes.

As Alex fell asleep Fayte laid awake wondering what he would do. He held her and listened to her breathing. He could feel her heart beat. As his eyes drooped a final time he was out. Alex laying in Fayte's arms.

As dawn covered the town of Windurst people of all races were beginning to get up. No one had a plan for the time being, the day could become quite interesting. As Karrick got out of bed, nude from the tiring evening before he looked down at soul, she was so beautiful. Peaceful too, he tucked her in as he got his gear ready.

Fayte had gotten up and gotten his gear on when Alex began to wake up. She was sti'll nude and wasn't afraid to show it. She got up to get the cloths Fayte had given her. She looked at Fayte after getting dressed and kissed him.

"Alright, what are we doing to do today" Fayte asked as he put his arm around her back and led her to the door.

As they left the room and walked down to the room everyone else was sleeping in Tornex walked out from a corner, in his sleeping cloths sti'll, he must be up for the washrooms Alex thought. Tornex walked to the door to find it locked.

"What the…" Tornex muttered as he looked to see Fayte and Alex.

"What's wrong?" Fayte asked.

"Its locked!" Tornex said.

"Uh oh…" Alex giggled as she put her ear to the door.

Alex could hear moaning, she knew what was going on. Fayte looked at Tornex wearing nothing but a pair of blue shorts. Alex continued to listen until her heard the groaning stop. Tornex slamming his fist into the door a few times.

"Cmon unlock it guys!" Tornex said.

"Al- alright, just a sec" Tohma answered.

Tohma came to the door with a gown on, her face was red and she was breathing heavily, everyone was beginning to understand what was going on. As they walked into the room Styrth was wearing his shorts sitting on the bed, he too was breathing strangly.

"I see we interrupted something" Tornex said as he looked at Tohma.

"No… we were… just…" Tohma tried to explain.

"Nice tent Styrth" Alex said as she hid behind Fayte.

Styrth quickly covering his groin, he blushed and looked away. Tohma was blushing as she sat on the bed next to Styrth. Tornex laughed.

"Shutup!" Tohma said.

"Guys cmon, don't fight" Fayte said.

"Well cmon, lets clear out so we can get dress please!" Styrth said as he picked up his shorts.

As Fayte and Alex left fully clothed Tornex went in to get dressed. Fayte decided to see if Karrick was up, Soul lived in apartment 863a, a few blocks away from where they were.

"I'll be back soon Alex, I'm just going to see how Karrick is doing" Fayte said as he began to walk away.

"Alright, i'll go back to our room and get my stuff ready" Alex said as she went to the room they slept in.

As Fayte walked down the long open hall he felt the suns warm rays shining down on him. As he reached Souls place he knocked on the door. Karrick answered the door with his equipment on but his gear sti'll in the house.

"Hey there Fayte!" Karrick said as he opened the door, "cmon in!"

"How did you sleep?" Fayte asked as he looked around the room.

"Nicely, Souls apartment is nice huh, one of the few with 2 rooms" Karrick winked as he looked down the small hall to the bedroom.

"Haha!" Fayte laughed as he sat down.

As they continued talking Karrick noticed something glowing on Faytes belt. It was in one of his pouches and it was blue.

"Whats that you got there?" Karrick asked, pointing at the light.

"Whoa, its glowing" Fayte said as he pulled the stone he found earlier out of the pouch.

"What is it?" Karrick asked.

"I think it's a teleporting stone" Fayte responded, "but I've never seen one this color."

As Fayte passed Karrick the stone he looked at it. It was blue, no other stone was like this, it must go somewhere new! Karrick put it in his teleporting stones pouch for later use if they decided to see where it took them.

"So, whats the plan?" Fayte asked.

"Huh?" Karrick muttered.

"Are you staying here for a few weeks? Like wha—" Fayte began as he felt his second pearl start to warm up.

As Fayte pulled it out he saw Resurgam, a friend of Fayte and Karricks. He too is a ninja like Fayte, stronger, yes, but he isn't faster.

"Fayte, we got news" Resurgam said.

"What is it?" Fayte asked.

"Beastmen, big time, probably worse than the raid in Jeuno"

"Where are they headed?"

"Kazham, rumors say they want to take over the island"

As Fayte looked up to see Karrick he was thinking about what Resurgam said. He clearly had planned to stay with Soul.

"I'll go Karrick, you don't need to come" Fayte said.

"Are you sure? Like I do want to spend time with Soul but wi'll you be able to handle it?" Karrick asked.

"I wont be the only one there, if its bigger we wi'll have more support" Fayte replied.

"Alright, I guess I'll stay here, but if something goes wrong use the pearl" Karrick said.

"I'll get going, if I catch the airship I can be there in under 5 hours" Fayte said as he sat up and walked to the door.

"Good luck!" Karrick said as he walked down the hallway.

As Fayte left he began to think of the night before, how he had told Alex he wouldn't leave her. It was cruel, but he had too. She would understand, Mithra reside on that island, if he didn't go save them her people would be destroyed!

"Hey Fayte!" Alex said as she jumped into his arms.

"Hello there" Fayte said holding her, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Where are the other three, I need to talk to you all" Fayte said as he let her get down.

"Tohma and Styrth are back in the moghouse, Tornex met up with some girl" Alex said, "What do you need to talk to us about?"

"You'll see when we get there" Fayte said as he began walking toward to the moghouse Tohma and Styrth were in.

As Alex and Fayte walked into the room Tohma and Styrth were on separate beds talking. They looked to see the two enter.

"Hey guys" Styrth said.

"Hi" Alex said as she giggled and sat next to Tohma.

"Ive got to go…" Fayte said.

"What!" Alex said as she turned around.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes" Fayte explained, "We have word that the beastmen mean to strike Kazham, probably tonight"

"But you said-" Alex began to sob.

"Why are you leaving so soon!" Tohma said as she stood up.

"I have to, if I don't I'm leaving hundreds of people at risk, if they died I wouldn't be able to live with myself" Fayte said.

"You said you were going to stay!" Alex protested.

"I'll be back, in a couple days probably, that is if you don't all have different plans" Fayte said.

"What do you mean…?" Styrth asked.

"Well aren't you going to be journeying around?" Fayte asked.

"We don't have anywhere to go right now" Styrth said harshly, "and your just leaving?"

"I don't have a choice and I'm not going to argue" Fayte said.

"But…I don't want-" Alex began to cry as she ran from the room.

As Fayte said his final goodbyes he walked out the door, Alex was sitting down with her face in her hands. She was crying. Fayte walked over to her and knelt down. He lifted her chin up and looked at her watery eyes.

"I will come back" Fayte said.

"But-" Alex tried to protest.

"I don't leave loved ones behind" Fayte said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Fayte stood up and began to walk toward the exit of the moghouse. Alex sat on the ground and watched him go. "Loved ones" she thought. He loves me…Fayte turned the corner and went out of Alex's view. She stood up and walked into the moghouse Tohma and Styrth were in.

"That ass, who the hell does he think he is?" Styrth said holding a crying Tohma.

"He'll be back, I know he will" Alex said as she sat on the bed.

"You seemed pretty interested in him" Tohma said as she stood up and sobbed, "did something happen?"

"Maybe" Alex said as she looked at Tohma whose face turned to a grin.

"Tell me everything!" Tohma said, her mind seemingly shifting completely away from Fayte to Alex and her love life.

Styrth watched the girls and smiled. He did think Fayte was being a jerk, just leaving like that. The Fayte he remembered wouldn't do that. The Fayte he remembered would have stayed. But Styrth was coming to realize that this man, this person was not the Fayte he remembered.

"How was he?" Tohma whispered.

"Better than anyone else I have had sex with" Alex whispered back.

"I think he told me he loves me"

"Really!" Tohma said aloud.

"I think so…" Alex mumbled.

"You better find out" Tohma whispered.

"He is leaving thou-"

"Then go get him!" Tohma said.

Alex realized she wasn't sure if he did or not, thinking about it she had to know. Alex got up and sprinted out the door. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs. She ran through the small walking path and saw the assortment of docks. She continued and ran across the bridge, she kept running. As she came to the Airship section of town she saw the airships propellers begin to spin.

"NO!" She yelled as she ran into the building.

She flashed her pass at the guard and ran through the doors. The airship was just about to leave. She saw Fayte on the upper deck looking down at the water. She ran as fast as she could to get aboard, Fayte must have seen her because he was there waiting. The ship was already a few yards away from the dock.

"Fayte!" Alex yelled as she backed up.

Fayte looked out and saw Alex backing up, he thought to himself, don't do it. Alex took a running start and leapt. She soared through the air for what seemed like hours until she grabbed the small ledge on the side of the airship. Fayte looked over the edge, he had a choice to make. He could help her up and take her with him, or leave her here in the safety of her friends.

"What are you doing" Fayte said as he leaned down.

"Help me up!" Alex said as she hung there.

"If I do your going to be coming with me, are you sure you can handle that?" Fayte asked.

"Yes!" Alex said.

Fayte reached down and grabbed her wrist, he pulled her up and she clung to him. She looked at him and he looked at her with a smile.

"I guess I have a partner in crime" Fayte said with a giggle.

"Fayte, I have to ask you…" Alex said.

"What is it?" Fayte asked.

"Do…do you love me?" Alex said as she dropped her head and blushed.

"I…" Fayte started, "I don't know"

As Fayte turned to walk up the stairs above deck Alex looked at her hands. He wasn't sure, did that mean yes? They did only meet up a few days ago…it was hard for something to realize something as complex as love in only a few short days. How could she expect him to come to a rational decision in such a short time.

"Are you coming?" Fayte said as he looked down at her.

"Yes!" she said excited as she ran up the stairs.

Fayte jumped from the side to scare her, she looked at him and jumped on him. She pinned him against the airship floor. She laughed as he grabbed her by the waist and lifter her off him. As he sat up he looked at her. She was standing, her hair blowing in the wind. Fayte just looked at her, her breasts, her stomach, he legs, her arms, her nose, her tail, her eyes. The eyes he knew something about. Alex smiled at him and sat next to him.

"Even if you don't love me, I'll always love you Fayte, I always have I guess…" Alex said.

"I can see something between us Alex, I wouldn't get my hopes down so fast" Fayte laughed.

Alex looked at him as he got up and walked down below deck. He just said he could see something happen between them, she thought to herself. As she got up and walked down after him she realized she was on an airship headed to Kazham, the island of her kin.

"Alright, thanks Karrick" Fayte said into the pearl as Alex walked into the room.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

"I just told Karrick that your with me and he has to tell everyone not to be expecting you for a couple days…" Fayte said.

Alex sat next to Fayte and purred. They were the only two passengers on this ship, a rare occasion. She laid her head in his lap and looked at him. He stroked her hair. Alex looked at his eyes and his mouth. She realized just how little his face changed since they were kids.

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Alex said.

Faytes face went stern, he looked down at her. This was the reason he hadn't thought it was a good idea for her to come.

"Don't get killed"

As the airship left the harbor Styrth and Tohma heard another knock on the door. As Tohma got up to see who it was she was surprised to see Karrick.

"Good morning Karrick!" Tohma said with a smile.

"Hello, I've got some news" Karrick said as he walked into the room.

"What is it?" Styrth said with interest.

"Alex is going to Kazham with Fayte" Karrick said.

"What? But why! How even?" Tohma shouted.

"She jumped aboard at the last minute, Fayte helped her up onto the ship, but she is going with him. If Fayte feels for her like I think he does he wont be coming back if she gets hurt." Karrick said.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Styrth said, a little annoyed.

"You wait, that's all you can do" Karrick said.

As Karrick said his goodbyes and left the room he looked down to the exit of the moghouse, he could see Tornex sitting on the steps with a female hume. He smiled and continued to walk toward Soul's house.

"Tornex!" the girl said with a laugh as Tornex tickled her sides.

Renne was a hume, very pretty, and very smart. She was a summoner, like Tornex, this was probably why he was so attracted to her, aside from the curves of course. Tornex has showed interest in her when they met up in Jeuno, but when he saw her in Windurst he had to see her!

"Would you like to do something today?" Tornex mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Renne said as she looked at him.

"Would you like to do something…with me today…" Tornex asked, he was blushing.

"Sure! I would love to!" Renne said as she got up and sat next to him.

Tornex put his arm around Renne as they got up and walked out of the moghouse. They walked through the middle of town, a large fountain and creek flowed gracefully.

"Where do you want to go?" Tornex asked.

"We could go to shoreline outside town" Renne said.

"Alright, lets go then" Tornex said with a smile.

As they two walked out of town they saw some new adventurers fighting weak wild animals. They laughed, memories of their beginning adventures flowed through their minds like a rapid river. Renne lead Tornex through the grassy lands to the side of town. Rocks and mounds were about them as Tornex said the large cliff overlooking the sea.

"Whoa…" Tornex said as he looked over the edge.

"Its been a while since I was here…" Renne said.

"I've been here lots of times and I cant believe I've never seen this!" Tornex said.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Renne said.

Tornex began to cast Carbuncle, he figured little Carby should have the chance to see this too. As Carbuncle emerged it ran about and played, it was free to do what it wanted. Tornex walked over to Renne, he sat next to her and put his arm around her back. She dropped her head to his shoulder.

"We're" almost there Fayte said as he walked back down the stairs.

"Really? How much longer?" Alex said with a stretch.

"30 minutes, give or take" Fayte said as he began sharpening his weapons.

"So who else will be there?" Alex said.

"Resugram will be, he has a squad, probably a few more" Fayte said.

"Can I help?" Alex asked.

"I'm not going to force you not to, but I'm going to ask you not to" Fayte said.

As they continued to talk about what was going to happen the ship began to descend. It came in and landed on the water with a rocking, Fayte slide armed himself with sharpened weapons and got up. As they left Fayte saw Resurgam and a few other supporters.

"Hey, we're here" Fayte said.

"We?" Resurgam said as he saw Alex walk out after him.

"This is Alex, she's…she my girlfriend" Fayte said as he put his arm around her.

"Alright Fayte! Congratulations you two, but we cant really give you praise right now. They're going to be here in a few minutes…" Resugram said.

"What?" Fayte said.

"Their faster than we thought, I suggest you get your girlfriend a weapon, maybe some better armor"

As Fayte began to run toward the nearby auction house Alex followed him. He run up and threw as much money he could into an extremely nice set of armor and a new weapon for her.

"I just spend like 500 thousand gil on these things" Fayte said, "you better not lose them"

"Whoa!" Alex said looking at it all.

"We need to get you changed, cmon, over here" Fayte said as he walked behind a large rock.

Alex followed him behind and stripped. She smiled at Fayte and took the armor from him. As she covered her undergarments with it she felt a lot heavier, light armor was nice, but this is what she was used to. She took the sword from him and they walked out, Fayte holding the old set he let her use.

"Whoa, you look rather nice" Fayte said as he rubbed a little dirt from the breastplate.

"Thanks! But its your armor" Alex muttered.

"No its not. I bought it for you" Fayte said as he continued to look up and down, snugging up and rubbing dust and dirt off the new armor.

As the two walked back to the docks Resugram caught eye of the armor. He got up to check it out.

"Woohoo! That's a fine piece of gear" Resurgam said gazing at it.

"500k man" Fayte said as he put his arm around her.

"That's only a couple million shy of your own gear!" Resurgam said.

"I don't have any gil on me now" Fayte said.

Resurgam sat down with his friends again as Fayte continued his inspection of the armor. It was very nice, if she got hit she would be fine…for a while.

"How much does your armor cost!" Alex said after hearing million.

"6 million gil I think, the whole set that is" Fayte said.

"I've never had even 1 million gil!" Alex said.

"After this ill take you around" Fayte said with a grin.

"Really?" Alex said, "do you think im your girlfriend"

"Your more than that, I see that now" Fayte said as he walked over to the group on the docks.

"Here they come!" Resugram said as dozens of ships could be seen on the horizon.

As the ships got closer the sun began to get lower, and lower. This was going to get vicious and Fayte knew it. As the ships finally reached the docks everyone was ready. Fayte drew his weapons and waited. Everyone got ready. Silence…

"There! Theres one!" Tomi, a samurai said pointed into the darkness.

The sky lit up in a fire as Hellen began casting spells into the darkness. The group ran for forward to attack. Fayte stabbed an orc quickly, then swung around its body removing another's head. Alex was slashing and hacking through them as well. As the battle continued more ships docked.

"Alex!" Fayte yelled out as he slashed through another.

"Over here Fayte!" Alex said as she stabbed another orc.

Resurgam jumped over one orc and propelled himself right into it as he hit the ground on the other side. Fayte jumped and weaved through the orcs stabbing and killing them as he went toward Alex's voice. As he came to see her in his view he continued fighting. He felt it was safer if he could keep an eye on her.

"Come on!" Dane, the summoner said as his Fenrir riped through the lines.

"Keep it up guys!" Resugram called out as he continued to assassinate the orcs.

The battle was going great, everyone was on top of things, but it was about to change. A final ship hit the shore and a large Behemoth stepped off it. Everyones attention shifted to it. Continuing to ripe through the lines of orc the blackmages concentraited on trying to bring down the large animal.

"Ugh!" A large scream rang out as Desria was smashed backward into the stone wall, dead on impact.

Another scream, another, and another. More of the adventures were getting killed, it wasn't looking good. The numbers were getting lower and lower, for both sides. But the Behemoth remained, if it hit the front lines it was over. Resugram ran up to Fayte.

"We're leaving, we cant win this one!" Resugram said pointing out the whitemages beginning to get ready to cast a mass teleporting spell.

"Alex!" Fayte shouted out looking for her.

"Here!" She called back with a smile stabbing another orc.

As Fayte began to run toward her he saw it. A large orc was coming in from behind her. He ran as fast as he could, he was screaming.

"Move! Don't stand still Alex come to me!"

Alex turned to look at him and began to run, but it wasn't enough. The orc slammed its large cleaver into her back, she fell. Fayte was sobbing as he reached her. He slammed his katanas into the orc that hit her. He cleared the area of orcs and he picked her up and ran for the teleporters. As the silk slowly covered the whole party they were teleported to Konstchtat. Fayte ran down the stairs and laid her out on the grass, she was bleeding badly. Everyone watched him as he held her.

"Lets leave him to her" Resurgam said, "we need to get her help"

But he knew it was too late. As the group began to run toward Bastok Fayte held her close to him. She was awake, in a lot of pain, crying.

"Alex! I'm so sorry" Fayte whept as he held her.

"Fayte…where are we" Alex mumbled.

"We're away from the battle" he sobbed rolling her over to look at the wound.

The gash was huge, as big as the one he got when he was hit for the first time in a battle. He almost didn't make it, and it didn't look good for her. He pulled out a bandage and the highest class of healing potion he could find. As he removed her armor she cried out. He took off her bra and dripped as much potion as he could on to it. He wrapped it up and rolled her back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You got hit…pretty badly…" Fayte said, crying.

"Fayte…!" Alex cried.

"Don't…don't give up!" Fayte cried as he lifted her into his arms.

Alex felt his tears. As he lowered her back to the ground she smiled at him. She couldn't feel anything. Everything was cold.

"I love you…" she said.

Fayte continued to cry as she lay there on the ground. He couldn't save her. All his life he had been able to save those he loved, but this time he couldn't. He knew the wound was far to bad, if she lived she wouldn't ever be able to walk again. Alex reached to her tail. Something was tied to it, a golden chain.

"Take this" Alex managed to say as she handed it to him.

"No Alex…" Fayte cried.

As he held her for a final moment everything stopped. She stopped crying. The wind stopped blowing, there was no sound. Not even that of her breath. She was gone. Fayte was in disbelief. He looked at her, so peaceful. He stroked her hair as tears ran down his face. She was gone. She had only walked back into his life, and now she was gone.

"Why…" Fayte stuttered, "Why did I bring you with me?"

He looked down at his hands asking himself why. I killed her, he thought to himself. Why did I bring her? As he opened her palm and saw the golden chain he realized why he had brought her. He realized why her found her company so important. He realized he loved her.

Fayte lifted Alex onto his shoulder and wiped the tears from his eyes. As he began to walk toward Bastok he began to think. Think of ways he might be able to bring her back. As the wind blew at the chain around his neck his mind became empty.

* * *

/end

Whoa. That one was harder to write than anything else. Ch7 will come soon. Also, I dunno about you, but spending 500 thousand gil on a new piece of armor and then leaving it behind. PFFT! Are you crazy!


	7. Ch7 Retribution

This is the final section of the 3 part saga based around Fayte, Tohma, Styrth, Tornex, and Karrick. It is again set 5 years into the future. After the loss of Alex, Fayte had allegedly went into hiding, but even he doesn't remember everything that happened. As new characters are thrown into the mix this next set of chapters is sure to rouse some interest among Final Fantasy XI fans. At the beginning of each chapter I will have a small bit of text that will help build plot and fill holes. They are reasonably shrewd, but will help none the less. Our story picks up 5 years into the future in the soggy wet marshlands of Pashow. Oh ya! Copyright stuff. Everything related directly to FFXI is copyright to SE. All character traits are copyrighted to me and all characters are copyrighted to the players (yes they are real) who play the game.

"How long has he been back?"

"His memories of the ascension should come back soon…"

"That wasn't my question Theo…"

"12 days my lord"

"And this girl Alex?"

"Removed, as you requested…"

"Good. Keep an eye on him…"

"Yes my lord Hector…"

"What about his friends…"

"They will find him, all is going as planned"

"Excellent. We needn't have a repeat…"

"When should we send the other…"

"How long until he remembers his mission…"

"A few days I would think…"

"Send the other when he remembers why he was sent back"

"Yes my Lord…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the rain poured down on the marshy wetlands of Pashow Gaglevan strode along. He needed to find some shelter, at least until it stopped raining. The pitter-patter of raindrops on his armor was beginning to drive him insane. His chocobo took large strides, it wouldn't be long before he would be out of the marshlands, but the rain was growing stronger. As he neared a large tree he thought it would make a good place to stay for a while. As he pulled up to the tree he hopped down. Grabbed the rope around his chocobo's neck and tied it to the tree. He set himself up a small camp, he would be able to keep warm, talk to everyone in the linkshell, it would be good until the rain stopped.

Pashow is known strongly as a wet, damp, dirty swamp filled with bugs and annoyances, rain being one of the most annoying. But it was a quick route to Jeuno, so many took it anyway. Gaglevan, a member of the hunter linkshell, Diabolic Muffins, was going through Pashow to get to a large linkshell meeting that was taking place in Jeuno. He had lots of time. A hunter linkshell is a linkshell group dedicated to finding something, or someone, in this case it was a person. Fayte, a shadow among shadows, someone who came and went like the wind, or had many years ago. It was Gaglevan's and everyone else's job who was in the linkshell to find him.

"Alright Kip" Gaglevan sighed as he sat up against the tree, "I guess we'll take a break."

As he scratched the large bird under the chin he could see a figure emerging from the pouring rain. A thief, riding a chocobo, in the same direction, to the same tree Gaglevan was now at. The hume strode up under the protective branches of the tree and jumped down. He too tied his chocobo to the large tree and set his gear against the roots, with a sigh he slide down the tree to a seated position, directly opposite Gaglevan.

"So…you're the 'Great Giant' are you?" the thief questioned.

Gaglevan, being an Elvaan was sometimes referred to as the Great Giant on the battlefield during raids. He supposed it was a nickname, but why would this man refer to him by it…

"Yes, how can I help you?" Gaglevan questioned, intrigued by the notion that he had some fame outside the linkshell.

"I would like to speak with the leader of that linkpearl you carry…" the thief asked, almost in an ordering tone.

"Alright, here, you can keep the pearl if you wish" Gaglevan said as he pulled a pearl out of the pouch he kept with him.

As the thief took the small pearl from Gaglevan's hand he looked at it, how strange, such a small thing could cause so much trouble for him. He then raised it so it was level with his chest.

"I wish to speak with the leader of this linkshell…"

"Hello, I'm Tohma, I started this linkshell" a girl chirped.

"I recognize the voice, dear Tohma, have you not changed…" the thief responded with a laugh.

"Uh…sure, how can I help you- I didn't catch your name?" Tohma asked.

"I want you to discontinue your search for the man named Fayte…"

"What, why?" Tohma asked.

"I don't wish to hide anymore…"

There was a moment of silence. Gaglevan knew in that instance that he was sitting no further than 3 yards from the man he was supposed to find and bring in if he could. What should he do? Tohma was silent, the whole linkshell system was silent.

"Fayte?" another voice came from the pearl.

"Hello Styrth…"

"Where the fuck are you?" Styrth yelled, he sounded infuriated.

"Stop looking for me…"

With that as a final statement Fayte crushed the small pearl in his hand, the sounds of his comrades from his past gurgled off as it cracked. He looked at it in his hand, the shattered linkpearl pieces glistened, then faded. This elvaan wasn't trustworthy, if Fayte stayed he could end up getting into some trouble.

"Thank you" Fayte said as he stood up to find Gaglevan already standing, weapon in hand.

"I cant let you leave Fayte…" Gaglevan said softly, yet surely.

"You cant stop me…" Fayte said with a smile.

"I don't need to stop you, just keep you busy for a few minutes…" Gaglevan said as he looked off in the direction Fayte had come from.

Someone was coming, someone who could help, someone, from the linkshell. But who? Who else was already in Pashow? Fayte was going to find out, fairly soon.

"You wish to fight me?" Fayte said with a laugh.

"Don't make me hurt you…" Gaglevan said slowly sliding into a battle position.

"Your will is justified, but its an ill choice…" Fayte said as he turned and began to untie his chocobo, calmly.

As he finished untying his chocobo and getting ready to leave Gaglevan made his move. He stepped forward and picked Fayte up by one of his arms. Fayte was hanging in mid air, his free hand had grabbed one of his daggers. With a quick slice upward Gaglevan let him go.

"Ugh…" Gaglevan groaned holding his arm, a large cut now torn through his armor and flesh.

"I warned you…" Fayte said as he put his weapon back.

"Now you have to deal with her" Gaglevan said pointing out from under the tree.

A small hume running toward them. She had a lance in her hand and a wyvern behind her. It was Tohma, no doubt about it. She now wore a complete dragoon set of armor however, impressive to see. She strode gracefully, her face was filled with emotion, Fayte couldn't tell what she felt more, resentment, pain, angry, sadness, happiness?

"Fayte!" Tohma yelled as she came to a stop on the threshold of the tree, she remained outside, the rain was coming down harder now.

"What can I do for you dear Tohma?" Fayte said as he walked out and gave her small Wyvern a stroke under the neck.

"Your coming with me, we're going to Jeuno, and you have a lot of things to explain to us…" Tohma ordered, hitting his hand away from her wyvern.

Fayte looked at her. He almost wanted to cry, he hadn't seen her in so long. But everything seemed like a dream. He smiled and walked up to her. She wouldn't allow him inside the radius of her lance, she kept him at that distance.

"Dear Tohma…" Fayte said as he simply kept walking toward her, the end of the lance was now cutting his chest.

"Don't make me hurt you Fayte…" Tohma said.

"You can't hurt me more than you already have…" Fayte said as he sidestepped around her lance and continued walking, now drawing his daggers.

As he leapt toward her he drove himself into her small wyvern knocking it out of the air and onto the ground. With a quick dash he picked up the small creature.

"Put Felix down!" Tohma said, fear in her voice.

The wyvern was crying out, it wanted to be freed. Fayte hadn't hurt little Felix, but he wasn't letting go of her. He held her and kept the same distance from Tohma, he was smiling and stroking Felix along her back.

"I wouldn't hurt her Tohma…" Fayte said as he put the wyvern into the tree on a branch, Felix, having been massaged was now content, almost asleep.

Tohma, now in her ire leapt forward and stabbed toward Fayte, putting all her strength into her attack. He dodged it with a mild step to the left and dashed forward under her arm and into her chest, knocking her off her feet. Gaglevan watched as Fayte seemingly played with her.

"Do you think is a game?" Tohma said sitting on the ground, "you think its funny?"

"Actually, now that you-" Fayte began but was interrupted as Gaglevan took a swing at him from behind with his large sword, Fayte again ducked under it.

Fayte, now faced with one of the linkshells finest simply jumped up and kicked the elvaan in the side of the head. Gaglevan fell, hard, and fast. He must have almost been knocked out. But Fayte didn't have time to check, he had another person to deal with, Tohma, who was now on her feet swinging away at him with her large lance.

"How…is…this for…funny!" Tohma said as she lunged forward and caught Fayte in the shoulder.

Fayte gave a cry and fell to his knees, blood draining from his shoulder down the lance. He looked at her and smiled. She was a lot stronger than he remembered. Fayte stood up, the lance still in his shoulder and walked forward, sending it completely through him. He stood face to face with the girl, the rain coming down on them both.

"Not bad…" Fayte whispered as he layed his head on her shoulder and fell to one side.

Tohma watched, as his body seemed to become a rag. He lay there gasping for air, she had hit is lung; there was no doubt about it. Fayte reached up and pulled the lance from her hand, she was in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just done. She watched as he pushed it through the wound and pulled it out the other end. Struggling he pulled himself to his feet and hobbled over to his chocobo. As he was about to mount the bird Gaglevan grabbed him by the shoulder, which was now a gaping hole. Fayte cried out in pain and simple hung there.

"Gaglevan, we need him alive…" Tohma said as she looked at Fayte hanging like a doll.

"I can heal this for now, but we are not going to be able to keep him alive very long, he needs medical attention, you did some serious damage…" Gaglevan said looking at her.

"I…I couldn't control myself…" Tohma said, "I missed him, and I hated him, but I didn't want this…I didn't want this…"

Tohma got up onto the chocobo Fayte was riding and Gaglevan put Fayte up with her. They tied his hands around her waste, he was now unconscious, they needn't worry about him escaping, but they needed to worry about him falling off en-route. The rain was getting worse, if Rolanberry wasn't nicer they would have to camp out in the crawlers nest overnight.

"It's a 2 hour ride to the Crawlers Nest Tohma" Gaglevan reminded as they rode out from under the tree.

"I know, I think we should camp there for the night" Tohma answered.

"I agree, ill go on ahead and set up a camp" Gaglevan said as he gave his chocobo a light kick.

As Gaglevan's chocobo increased speed he was soon out of sight. Having a camp already setup would save a lot of time for Tohma. She wanted time to question Fayte about everything! All that had happened in the years he was in hiding. As she rode through the marshlands time seemed to flow in and out.

She wasn't sure how long she had been riding before she noticed it, Fayte's hands trying to untie the knot, but she was fairly sure the Crawlers Nest wasn't to much further. Fayte, who was now awake was in a lot of pain, his shoulder was still bleeding badly, he didn't know where he was.

"Where…are we?" Fayte asked as they went over a small bump causing his head to slam into the back of her armor.

"Are you alright?" Tohma said as she brought the chocobo to a slower speed.

Fayte was almost comatose after the blow. He went like a rag and slid off the side of the chocobo, bringing Tohma down with him. The chocobo stopped and looked at them, then went to a small tree not to far off and somehow managed to fit under it. Tohma, who was a little worried now untied the knot and rolled Fayte over. He was almost unconscious again.

"Fayte, are you alright?" Tohma said as she lifted his head to see if he was bleeding.

"I…Alex?" Fayte mumbled as he dosed out of consciousness, once again.

"Damnit…" Tohma muttered as she walked over to the chocobo and got him ready to go again.

As she pushed Fayte up onto the bird he almost fell off the other side. But she managed to jump up behind him and steady his frail looking body. With a "Hah!" Tohma had the chocobo going again. Fayte was not tied down like before, so she had to go slower.

Alex? Tohma thought to herself, he better tell us everything about Alex…

As the two came to the Crawlers Nest Fayte jumped down and watched the chocobo make a sharp turn, sending Fayte falling off the other side. He was having a rough day, and he wasn't even awake for most of it. Tohma walked over to him and picked him up over her shoulder. Only wearing light cloths as a thief made him far lighter than when she tried lifting Styrth while he was wearing his samurai armor. At the thought of that she giggled a little.

"There you are!" Gaglevan said as he took Fayte from her shoulder and layed him down next to the fire on a small blanket.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Tohma asked as she walked in with the gear that was on the chocobo, the chocobo was running off into the rain.

"His head, it looks pretty bad…" Gaglevan said as he touched the large cut on Fayte's head.

"It didn't look that bad before…" Tohma said, more worried than ever.

"Here, ill see what I can do" Gaglevan mumbled as he pulled out a staff.

As Gaglevan began to cast a high leveled curing spell Tohma noticed both the shoulder and head wounds mend themselves. It looked like they were sealing reasonably well, but as Gaglevan has said, it didn't look good enough.

"He should be ok, but he needs rest, and we need to get him to Jeuno tomorrow" Gaglevan said.

"Alright, well its getting late so we should all probably get some sleep" Tohma said with a yawn.

As Gaglevan arranged his sleeping area Tohma arranged hers. They set it up in a triangle, Fayte against the far wall, the fire in the middle, Tohma furthest into the cave and Gaglevan near the enterance. Tohma had always been known to curl up against those she slept next to, but she hadn't done it since Alex was killed. So many things about her changed when Alex died…

As the two dosed off Tohma kept remembering all the fun times she had with her friends. The time she thought Fayte had died. So much had happened, she couldn't believe she had actually stabbed him. This was the boy she trusted when she was younger. The 4 of them were unbreakable, Styrth, Tornex, Herself…and Fayte. How could so much have changed. As she finally began fell asleep her thoughts were banished, all there was left was peace.

"Ahhugh…" Tohma groaned as she pulled herself out of her sleeping bag.

She was in her under garments, but Gaglevan was sound asleep and so was Fayte. She threw on some older piece of gear she wore in the morning and walked out barefoot into the cave entrance. To her surprise she saw Fayte, sitting on a rock outside looking at the sun rising. He was in some pants he must have had in his sac, no shirt, no shoes, almost the same thing she had thought of.

As Tohma slowly walked closer to him she could hear him humming something. She recognized it, but she didn't know where it was from.

"Fayte…" Tohma whispered.

Fayte turned around to see her in what looked like a robe that was far to big for her. She was barefoot and her hair was a bit of a mess.

"I'm not going with you" Fayte replied, turning back to look at the horizon.

"Your injured, you don't really have a choice…" Tohma said again, in a calm comforting voice.

"Was, I was injured" Fayte said as he turned around and stood up.

Tohma watched as he walked up to her. She noticed the hole in his shoulder was almost completely healed, but how? That was going to need medical attention or he could die, over one night of sleep it healed this much? The gash on his head was not a small cut.

"Now. I am going to get my gear, and I am going to leave…" Fayte said as he walked past her.

"I wont let you leave" Tohma barked out, she was getting annoyed.

"You cant stop me…" Fayte whispered.

"I did yesterday, didn't I?" Tohma said in a provocative tone.

Fayte turned to look at her. He looked at her up and down then he smiled. This beautiful girl her had known since almost birth was now an adult. He walked up to her slowly, she stepped back a few steps, almost as if she was afraid. Fayte, on one quick step had his mouth to her ear.

"Don't make me hurt you…"

Tohma ran past him and grabbed her lance. Fayte was still standing there, now looking at her again. She had her weapon in her hand and this time she was concentrating, she wasn't angry. She wasn't in a rage, she was ready to do what she had to, to defeat him.

"I wont let you simply leave Fayte!" Tohma yelled, "I wont!"

She looked like she was going to cry. Fayte stood there, silent, guilty. He felt as if he had done something, but he didn't know what.

"Why do you pursue me?" Fayte asked walking slowly towards her.

"I want to know why you left Alex for dead and left us all for God knows what!" Tohma demanded.

"Alex…I recognize that name…" Fayte said.

"You should, you should remember everything about her…" Tohma said, tears were forming in her eyes as she crouched into a battle stance, ready to strike.

"I don't remember anything but the name," Fayte answered, continuing his slow stride towards her.

As Fayte walked up to her he put his hand on the end of her lance and lightly pushed it down. She didn't resist, he continued walking till he was no further than an inch from her. He looked at her; her eyes were focused on the ground. As Fayte wrapped his arms around her she dropped the lance and held him, tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you so much Fayte…" she managed to say.

"I…I'm sorry…" Fayte said.

As he held her she continued to cry. He thought of all the good times he had with her and the others. But he didn't know this Alex person, who was she? Tohma seemed as if it was almost a joke that he couldn't know who Alex was. He was also wondering how he had healed so fast. So many questions, but he didn't have any answers…

"Why did you leave us?" Tohma sobbed.

"I…don't know…" Fayte said, shock in his voice.

"Why couldn't you have come back?" Tohma cried as she hit him with a closed fist in the shoulder, over, and over again.

"I…" Fayte tried to say something that might comfort her.

As he held her he noticed Gaglevan was rousing from his sleep. Fayte gave her a pat on the back and let go. She leaned down and picked up her lance. Wiping the tears from her eyes she walked back into the campsite to get dressed. Gaglevan had now gotten up and was in his gear. Fayte walked in and dressed himself in the gear he had on the day earlier.

"Lets get going…" Fayte said as he finished packing his things into his bag.

"I don't know how it healed Gag…it just…did" Tohma whispered to Gaglevan.

Fayte walked by the two, still whispering. He was set to go, having his chocobo released he was going to have to go on foot. Tohma, who was now also packed walked out and stood next to Fayte. Gaglevan followed shortly after. He untied his chocobo and mounted it.

"Ill meet you two there, ill try to get the members organized for your arrival…" Gaglevan said as he ran off into the distance.

"We have a lot to talk about…" Fayte said.

"Huh?"

"The only reason im coming with you is because I need to ask you a lot of questions…"

"You ask, then I will, got it?" Tohma said, trying to make it into a game.

"Alright, you can go first…"

As the two began to walk toward Jeuno the sun was beginning to get hot. Questions bounced back and fourth between them for quite a while. Tohma, who was asking a lot of questions about the battle Alex had died in, was getting annoying, Fayte didn't have any answers. Fayte, who was more interested in what had happened within their small group of close friends.

"So, how are you and Styrth doing?" Fayte asked.

"We aren't…doing" Tohma sighed and leaned her head back looking into the sky.

"Oh, what happened?"

"I caught him with someone else…" Tohma muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't think Styrth was like that…" Fayte responded.

"He isn't…he was drunk at the time and we were already having a lot of trouble"

"Ah, well for the best I suppose…"

"So, you said you don't remember anything about the battle?" Tohma questioned, a little confused.

"No, I don't remember it at all…"

As Tohma continued questioning him with the same general questions over and over again Jeuno was in sight! They were almost there. But what was going to happen? Fayte didn't need anything more really, and Tohma seemed annoyed that he couldn't remember anything about the battle.

"Here we are…" Tohma sighed as she walked through the threshold into Jeuno.

"What am I even doing here…?" Fayte asked.

"Styrth and Tornex would probably like to see you, and, oh ya, Karrick too…"

The two walked through the streets watching people go by. Tohma seemed much happier than she did the previous day. Fayte wasn't sure what was going to happen, he was beginning to remember things he couldn't explain though. It was almost scary having memories simple spawn in his mind, he didn't know if they were real or just dreams.

"Hey there!" Tornex shouted as he came running past someone holding a mithra by her hand.

"Hi Tornex, and hey there Vernia" Tohma said.

"Hey Tornex, how have you been?" Fayte asked as he looked at the mithra.

"Pretty good, better than you I can see" Tornex said making a gesture at the large hole in Fayte shoulder plate.

"Your Fayte?" Vernia said with a wince.

"That I am, and you are, Vernia?" Fayte said with a smile.

Vernia smiled and squeezed Tornex's hand. She seemed to be a very nice person. Tornex simply laughed and urged Tohma and Fayte to follow him. As they walked through the busy street Tornex began explaining some things.

"We have a place to meet" Tornex said as he entered a large door.

"Here we are!" Vernia chirped as she ran into the room.

"Styrth, he's here…" Tornex yelled.

"Hey Fayte…" Styrth said as he came around the corner.

"Styrth, how has it been?" Fayte asked.

"Not bad, finally found you…" Styrth answered in a low mono-tone.

"I wasn't hiding" Fayte said with a laugh.

"Like fuck you weren't…" Styrth said, anger now filled his voice.

"Hey, cool off, I didn't come here for a fight…" Fayte said.

"Who do you think you are? Simply running off without telling anyone?" Styrth asked furiously.

"I don't need to explain myself to you Styrth…" Fayte said with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm afraid you do…" Styrth said as he pulled out his Katana.

"I don't want to hurt you Styrth, but your looking to leave me no choice…"

"Never lost that cocky attitude either did you?" Styrth said.

Fayte turned his back and left the room. Styrth followed, everyone followed! No one knew what was going to happen, Styrth was by far the strongest of the group. As they entered Rolanberry Fayte turned to face him. Styrth had always been somewhat of a hot head, but never so much as to make a challenge so suddenly. As they stared at one another for a moment Styrth smiled.

"You think you can just disappear for 5 years?"

"I think…if you want to do this you had better get moving…" Fayte said.

"You don't even have a weapon!" Styrth said.

"I don't need one for this" Fayte said laughing.

Fayte, who had already been through a lot with Tohma the previous day seemed very sure in himself, but why? Everyone was watching from the sidelines, everyone knew Styrth had the right to be angry, but this angry?

"You asshole!" Styrth shouted as he lunged forward opening the first attack.

Fayte jumped over Styrth's katana and slammed the backside of his fist into Styrth's face. Styrth, who couldn't believe what had just happened stumbled backward and almost fell. Fayte, who had a large grin on his face took a few steps back, he was provoking Styrth.

"GRAH!" Styrth shouted as he again sliced across.

This time Fayte ducked under the blade and jumped up into the air, in a swift motion the laces of his boots were imprinted onto Styrth's face. Styrth was lifted off his feet and thrown several feet. He slid to a stop in the grass, stunned. How could Fayte be causing so much damage without even a weapon!

"I know your angry…" Fayte began.

"You don't know anything…" Styrth said as he lifted himself to his feet.

"But please, don't make me hurt you anymore…" Fayte said as he put his hands behind his back.

"You left us! Remember!" Styrth said as he leapt forward and sliced upward this time hoping it would do some damage.

Fayte sidestepped the large katana and grabbed Styrth by the wrist on the arm that was wielding the sword. In one quick thrust he threw his leg into Styrth's gut, sending Styrth back a few feet, his weapon no longer in his hand, but now in Fayte's.

"Ugh…" Styrth groan as he held his stomach laying on the ground.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Tohma said as she ran out to see if Styrth was ok.

"Where did you…" Styrth tried to ask one final time before passing out in Tohma's lap.

"I wouldn't mind knowing that myself…" Tohma said looking up at Fayte, "Where did you go after you left us…?"

"I…" Fayte began, "I died…"


	8. Ch8 Stuggle Within

This is the final section of the 3 part saga based around Fayte, Tohma, Styrth, Tornex, and Karrick. It is again set 5 years into the future. After the loss of Alex, Fayte had allegedly went into hiding, but even he doesn't remember everything that happened. As new characters are thrown into the mix this next set of chapters is sure to rouse some interest among Final Fantasy XI fans. At the beginning of each chapter I will have a small bit of text that will help build plot and fill holes. They are reasonably shrewd, but will help none the less. Our story picks up 5 years into the future in the soggy wet marshlands of Pashow. Oh ya! Copyright stuff. Everything related directly to FFXI is copyright to SE. All character traits are copyrighted to me and all characters are copyrighted to the players (yes they are real) who play the game.

"That far along already…"

"Yes my lord, he remembers his ascension…"

"So he knows he is a Seraph…"

"I…I don't know my lord…"

"Is he strong?"

"More powerful than he was, and he is getting stronger…"

"We will have to send the other without descending him…"

"I am afraid so…"

"Can he handle the second…"

"Soon he will remember the choice, the mission…"

"Will he be able to handle our angel…"

"If he continues to grow stronger at this rate…yes…"

"Incredible. What about the girl…"

"He feels nothing…"

"Hmmm…"

"Why my lord?"

"If he was to remember Alex…we would have a repeat…"

"So if he loves another-"

"He wont care as much…"

"I…I understand…"

"She must be informed…"

"When dear Hector?"

"After he remembers his mission…"

It had been 3 days since the incident between Fayte and Styrth. Fayte sat in the garden atop Jeuno thinking. So many things had rushed into his mind that he could not contain himself. Tohma was to meet him here today. She had a lot of questions about Fayte and what he meant by "dying." Fayte himself didn't really understand it fully. He wasn't even sure why he said he had, but he did.

"Hey there!" Tohma said as she walked up to Fayte who was sitting on the rail looking out over the harbour.

"Hey Tohma…" Fayte said.

"So, we have a lot to discuss…" Tohma said, a bit more seriously.

"How is Styrth?" Fayte asked.

"Well, it appears you broke a couple of his ribs with that kick…" Tohma whispered.

"I…I'm sorry…" Fayte said with a sigh.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Tohma asked.

"I had no right to…" Fayte began, "to do that…"

"He had no right do what he did either" Tohma reminded him.

As the two began to talk about what had happened in the years they had been separated memories of their childhood constantly came up. As they laughed and talked Fayte remembered the day their whole adventure started. He had wanted so much to be a Thief…well he got his wish. He had felt so strongly for these people, these friends. Now he didn't even know them. How could people so close become so far? Dive after dive into ancient memories made him wonder more and more. As they shifted subjects to the current events, Tohma began to show a lot of interest in what Fayte had meant when he said he died.

"So, you died…?" Tohma asked with a strange expression.

"I was killed…yes…" Fayte said holding his chest.

"What…what happened…?" Tohma asked, she looked like she felt sorry for him.

"I raided a camp of orcs…only to find there were notorious adventures with them…" Fayte began, "they…attacked me in a group…"

"I…how did you…" Tohma tried to ask something.

"I remember a white light…" Fayte tried to explain, "there were voices there…it feels like I was there for a long time…"

"Where?" Tohma said, intrigued.

"Heaven…I think, I don't know where it was…" Fayte said, still holding his chest, as if it still hurt from where he must have been stabbed.

Tohma reached out and pulled his hand off his own chest. She looked at it, rough, yet smooth. So strange that she had held this same hand when she was only a young girl, and now…It was almost unbelievable to think that Tornex, Styrth, herself and Fayte were inseparable at one point.

"How did you come back?" Tohma asked consolingly.

"You believe me?" Fayte said as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't see why I shouldn't…" Tohma said with a smile.

"I was given a choice…" Fayte began, "I don't remember it to well, but I remember what the choice was…"

"What was that?" Tohma giggled.

"I had to choose between the destruction of the entire beastmen army and the shadow lord, or the destruction of those who opposed them…" Fayte said.

Silence.

"What…what did you choose?" Tohma said slowly letting go of his hand.

"I don't remember…but its pretty obvious isn't it!" Fayte said with a smile.

"Yes, of course, why would you choose to kill innocent people over the beastmen" Tohma giggled.

"Its coming Tohma…" Fayte mumbled, his head dropping, "They're…coming…"

"Who?" Tohma asked.

"The beastmen…" Fayte said in a low tone.

"How do you know that…" Tohma asked.

"I don't know how I know, but I do know…I cant explain it…" Fayte explained.

Tohma was in awe. She couldn't believe so much had happened. She wasn't sure whether or not to fully believe Fayte about dying. But everything he said seemed to sound real. Why would he lie? He had no reason to. If the beastmen really were coming they would need an army to destroy them!

"Well who is supposed to fight them?" Tohma said rolling her eyes.

"We are…" Fayte said.

"We? Who are you talking about?" Tohma asked.

"Your linkshell…me…" Fayte said.

"Are you kidding me!" Tohma asked with a laugh.

Fayte stared at her. His eyes were stern, his face cold. He wasn't lying. He had actually thought she would agree to fight in a war against the beastmen with her linkshell and all its members. There was silence, Tohma's mind raced, Fayte continued to look into her eyes. It was almost as if he was saying, "you will, and there is nothing you can do to stop yourself" to her. Tohma didn't want to be part of a war! She wanted to find a hume to love, and go on adventures with, like Styrth was to her at one point.

"But…how can we…" Tohma muttered with a sigh of disbelief.

"I'm far stronger than anyone in Vana'diel…we can win…" Fayte said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"How am I supposed to ask my friends and linkshell members to risk their lives like that?" Tohma said, almost angry at the thought.

"If you wont, I will, but I want you to support me…" Fayte said rubbing her shoulder trying to calm her. It was an awful lot to be asking after so many years without even seeing one another.

Tohma stared at him. She wasn't looking at him, but she was staring at him. Her mind was off somewhere else trying to realize what was just asked of her. DiabolicMuffins was a huge linkshell, there wouldn't be any trouble having to find more people to join in a massive raid. Fayte would be with them, and he seemed very strong. It was possible, but did she want to risk the lives of everyone she had come to know? They would need a bit of training and organization too…

"Tohma? Tohma?" Fayte said shaking the girl who was clearing out of it.

"Wha, what?" Tohma said, coming back from space.

"So, will you?" Fayte asked again.

"Sure…I think everyone should support the idea…" Tohma said, "but what if all this is just a load of crap?"

"All what?" Fayte questioned.

"You dying, the beastmen coming, all this!" Tohma said.

"Then I guess everyone will go home…" Fayte mumbled.

As they continued talking about what was going to happen Tohma began to wonder why Fayte hadn't brought this up sooner. They had, had almost all of the day after they found him to talk. She wasn't sure why he wouldn't have done it then, before causing some trouble with Styrth.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Tohma asked.

"I didn't know…I just, I remembered it…" Fayte answered.

"You remembered it?" Tohma winced.

"I don't know why or how. But after I told you I had died…I have been remembering a lot of things…" Fayte said.

"Oh…" Tohma said, a little dumbfounded.

Continueing talking wouldn't do any good. They needed to know if DM would be behind them on this or not. So why not now? Or so Tohma had thought to herself. As she pulled out her linkshell and rubbed it, she began to think of what to say. Should she tell them they HAD to do this, or that it was a choice? Who was going to lead them? She didn't know what to do… So, naturally, she handed the pearl to Fayte. Fayte looked at it, then at her, nodded and began to explain.

"Hello everyone…" Fayte said, waiting for responces.

"Hi there!" the sound of a Tarutaru squeeked through the pearl.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hows it going"

More and more people began to respond.

"I have something I need to discuss with all of you…" Fayte said.

"Whats that?" he heard Styrth groan/

"What do you need?" Tornex asked, bluntly and rudely.

"I need everyone in this linkshell to listen to me for a minute…" Fayte began.

As the linkshell became reasonably silent Fayte thought of exactly what to say. He had already planned out a small battle scheme, and how it could all be done. But first he needed to know who the strongest of the linkshell was. So, he asked!

"I need to know who among you are the strongest of this linkshell" Fayte ordered.

"Easy! Myself, of course! Tornex, Styrth, Kariin, Gaglevan, Vernia, Ocat, Megieux, Laquicia, and Tohma, the leader" the same Tarutaru from the beginning said happily into the linkshell.

"And who, my dear friend, are you?" Fayte asked.

"I am Damuhookamu!" the taru squeaked.

"Alright then. I need to know who among you is willing to fight…" Fayte ordered.

"Fight? For what?" Styrth said angrily.

"Uh, fill me in please?" Vernia asked.

"I need to know who among this linkshell is willing to fight against the beastmen and the shadow lord…in the largest…battle I think Vana'diel has yet to see…" Fayte said, getting it all out there.

"I am!" Damu said.

"Alright…" Vernia mumbled.

"Why should we?" Styrth asked.

"You should because if you don't the world you know will be destroyed…" Fayte answered, simply.

At that statement dozens upon dozens of members began asking if they could fight. There must have been 500 or more people asking what they had to do to get involved. Fayte was surprised the linkshell had so many members, but he wasn't to surprised, it was Tohma after all. She probably gave one to ever White Mage who ever teleported her. Tohma, who was now quite pleased that her linkshell seemed to feel alright about this as soon as they did. She smiled at Fayte, and he smiled back.

"I need those members Damuhookamu mentioned to come to Jeuno. We have much to discuss. As for the rest of you, I want you all to gather at the Crag of Dem, alright?" Fayte said into the shell.

He could hear everyone agreeing. This had been surprisingly easy, he had thought that he would have to do a lot of work to get these people to even consider such a trial. But here they were, almost all of them already meeting at the crag he had remember the battle to be closest to.

"Ill be there soon" Damuhookamu said.

"As will I"

"Me too!"

All of the people Damuhookamu had mentioned began to say they would be there soon. Even Styrth seemed to agree, Tornex too. It was almost unbelievable. They may be able to be ready for battle in only a week's time! Far less than anything Fayte had conceived to be a reality. In only a few short hours he had managed to explain to the linkshell's leader, Tohma, the entire situation, and get the entire linkshell on board with him. It was almost like a dream, he didn't know any of these people, and he hardly knew Tohma anymore, but they still wanted to help him. He looked up at Tohma.

"Thank you…" Fayte said as he reached out to her hand and held it for a moment.

"What…what are friends for right?" Tohma giggled as she leaned forward and hugged him.

As the two walked down the stairs further and further into Jeuno Fayte noticed Styrth walking toward them. They were now in Lower Jeuno, this would be where they would meet, at Neptune's Spire.

"Hey there!" Styrth said as he walked up to them.

"Hey, how are your ribs?" Fayte asked glancing at Styrth's side.

"Fine, a bit of white magic, and they're good as new," Styrth answered.

As the 3 of them walked into the building known as Neptune's Spire Tornex caming running from behind them, Vernia with him.

"Wait…for us!" Tornex shouted.

"Hello Tornex!" Tohma said as she held the door open for him and Vernia.

"Hey there" Vernia laughed as she hugged Tohma.

They all moved to one of the back rooms, few people were there, and most of them left as they entered. They sat and talked about what was going to happen, it was a little unbelievable after all. Fayte simply informed them of everything he told Tohma. Styrth still seemed upset, and Tornex didn't seem all that pleased either. It was a little awkward.

"Hi there!" Damuhookamu said as he entered the room and walked, almost wabbled, to a small seat next to Fayte.

"You must be Damuhookamu" Fayte said as he reached down and shook the small Tarutaru's hand.

"Yup!"

As they sat and waited for everyone to arrive they talked about what would happen. How they would set up the battle. Fayte explained what he thought should happen, everyone seemed to agree, it was almost as if he was a legend to them or something. After a few hours of waiting and talking the room was full! Everyone had gotten warps or teleports and made it to Jeuno in only a few hours! That was a major feat, considering the size of Vana'diel.

"Alright…so we are like Brigade Leaders?" Gaglevan asked.

"You each will have your own small army to command, so yes" Fayte explained once again.

"What about you?" Tohma asked.

"Ill move from group to group, ill do my part" Fayte said.

"So your what, the leader?" Styrth snarled.

"Yes, I suppose I am…" Fayte said as he looked at Styrth with a straight face.

Styrth looked away and sighed.

"So you all understand?" Fayte asked.

"Yes! Now who do I get to command?" Damuhookamu asked as he stood and raised his Great Katana into the air.

"We will decide that once we reach Konschtat and see who we have to work with…" Fayte said as he patted the Taru on the head.

Everyone seemed to agree and understand what was going to happen. So they got to talking about Fayte and what had happened to him. It was getting late, and Fayte, who had already explained everything was tired, he didn't want to discuss such needless things. As he stood up to leave Tohma stood up with him.

"Don't leave…please…" Tohma said.

"I don't have to answer any questions, I'm tired, and tomorrow will be long…"

"Please don't lea-" Tohma tried to say again, but was cut off. She passed out.

Fayte grabbed a hold of her and laid her on the floor. Everyone else who was on their feet worried sat back down.

"She…just fainted…" Fayte said, surprised.

"Tired maybe?"

"Probably, she overworkseys herself"

"Everyone needs to get their rest…tomorrow we leave for Konschtat, and likely war…" Fayte said as he picked Tohma up in his arms and gestured everyone to leave.

As the room cleared out Fayte began walking to the moghouse district, Vernia, Tornex, and Styrth were with him. It was like the old days. Jeuno was filled with all kinds of different people. It was amazing. They all deserved to remain alive and healthy, so the destruction of the beastmen would be a great feat, but it would be very hard.

"Where are you taking her?" Tornex asked Fayte pointing at Tohma.

"I was planning on getting her a rent-a-room…" Fayte answered.

"Ah, alright, well Vernia and I are gonna go to our moghouse, we'll see you in the morning I guess" Tornex mumbled.

"Sleep well old friend" Fayte said.

"Thanks Fayte!" Vernia said cheerfully as she chased Tornex who was ahead of her.

"Ill see you tomorrow Fayte…" Styrth said.

"You sleep well to dear friend, its been to long" Fayte said.

Styrth ran up into the district leaving Fayte and Tohma behind. Fayte simply walked up to the small taru and requested 2 rent-a-rooms. The Taru, who was a little baffled said he only had 1 Dynamis Room left. Fayte mumbled and asked for it to be prepared. As he walked through the large district of houses he came to the room. A Dynamis Room is designed for large groups to stay in, so room wouldn't be a problem. As he opened the door he was greeted by the Moogle with a cheery;

"Hello!"

"Hello, could I have a second bed prepared in the other room?" Fayte asked.

"Yes master!" the moogle said as he flew into the next room.

"Here you are…" Fayte said as he layed Tohma down on the bed.

He pulled off her large pieces of armor, leaving her in a light tabard shirt and shorts. They was perfectly good enough to sleep in. After laying her gear out next to her bed he pulled the covers over her. She looked so much the same as the girl he knew when he was younger. She was so cute, so elegant, and so, well Tohma! With a rub of her shoulder and a kiss on her forhead Fayte turned around and walked into the next room.

"Your bed is ready Master!" the moogle said as he entered the room.

"Thank you. We are going to sleep now, you may leave my small friend" Fayte said as he patted the moogle on the head.

"Thank you Master!" the moogle said as he flew out the door to the moghouse.

Fayte gave a sigh of relief and pulled his gear off, leaving him in his own Tabard and boxers. He piled his gear neatly and crawled into bed. He blew once on the small candle next to him and the entire moghouse became black. So many things raced through his mind, he couldn't decide what was real and what wasn't.

"Good night Tohma…" Fayte said under his breath.

With that, he had fallen asleep.

Tohma, who had fainted earlier, was now beginning to feel it. A presence in her mind, something she had never felt before. Someone, she had never felt before, but whom? She could sense them, almost hear them. All she could see was white, there was nothing else, she wasn't sure if she was even there.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hello dear Tohma" a mans voice came from nowhere.

"Who…who are you?"

"I am your instructor…"

"In…Instructor?"

"You have much to learn…"

"Who do you think you are? What did you do to me?"

"Fayte, he is far different than you…"

"What? Answer my question!"

"However, there is another like him…"

"Another? No, there is only one Fayte…"

"His choice was different than we expected…"

"Choice? What did you do to me! Let me go…"

"You will be released once you know what we wish you to know"

Tohma was beginning to get dizzy. She couldn't tell what was up, down, left, or right. It was a very strange feeling. Like being in space perhaps, but you weren't really there. She didn't have the words to describe it, but she did as to how she felt. Sick.

"And what is it that you want me to know"

"What I am about to tell you will not be able to leave the threshold of your mouth, your lips will be sealed"

"What, how do you plan to do that?"

"We have our ways…do you know why Fayte came back?"

"Yea. He said it was to fight against the beastmen…"

"You will learn that to be false, soon enough"

"What?"

"We don't know the outcome of this war, however, Fayte is not alone-"

"Alone? Of course he isn't! He has my entire linkshell behind him!"

"Fayte, is a Seraph…a wingless angel…"

"How…how do you know that…?"

"I know this because I was the one who sent him back, and, I am also the one sending the other back"

"The other? There's more than one Fayte?"

"You will see…"

"Why cant I leave…?"

"Do you remember your childhood?"

"What? What do you mean!"

"Do you remember being young, very young…"

"Not really…why?"

"You, Tohma, are not the first of yourself…"

Tohma was silent. She didn't understand what he meant. But somehow it made sense to her, not logically, not something she could ever believe, but she felt like it could be true. She didn't understand why. She wanted to know who this person was however, this man explaining all this to her.

"What do you mean…who are you…?"

"Neither is Tornex, or Styrth, or anyone in existence on Vana'diel today…"

"How can tha-"

"Fayte, this is not his first time either…but it is his first without the memory of her…"

"Who…who are you talking about…?"

"Alex. The woman who corrupted his mind"

"So your saying what? Fayte killed everyone?"

Tohma laughed at her own statement. She was slowly beginning to wonder if all this was just a load of crap, it seemed to be. How could she not be the first? She was there, and there was no one else exactly like her, right? The same went for everyone on Vana'diel! This person, this man, he couldn't be serious about most of this. But why invade an innocent girls dream to tell her lies.

"Yes."

"What…?" Tohma stuttered with disbelief.

"Last time he had the pain of losing her, in his ire, he caused the total destruction of Vana'diel, and all its citizens"

"So…what happened then…?" Tohma said, seriousness now filled her tone.

"We ascended him, so it was technically our own fault. Therefor, we changed it all back, like turning the hands on a clock"

"To our childhood…" Tohma said with realization.

"We erased your memories of childhood when you got somewhat older"

"So…."

"This time, he doesn't remember her, and this time, we sent back another…"

"In case something was to go wrong?"

"Our second is far stronger than Fayte…"

"And what is his mission?"

"The opposite of Fayte's"

"I've heard enough, let me go!"

"You know enough"

Tohma woke up to find herself hot, and damp with sweat. It was like a bad dream. She could remember everything, how did they plan on keeping her from telling anyone! Where am I, Tohma thought to herself. She was laying comfortably in a warm bed, but whose was it? The last thing she remembered aside from her strange dream was talking about the war plans.

"Hello?" Tohma whispered.

"Anyone here?" she whispered again.

She got to her feet and blew softly, the room lit up a very small bit, she could see, but it was still somewhat hard. As she slowly crept around the room to see where she was she noticed the second room going off. She walked in to find Fayte sleeping in a ball on the bed. He looked like the kid she knew, or it was the closest she had seen him looking like that. She smiled. She could wake him up right? To find out what happened! Not to mention she kinda wanted to wake him up, for no apparent reason.

"Fayte!" Tohma said a bit louder as she sat on the side of his bed.

"Fayte!" she said even louder.

She put her hands on his arm and gave him a jerk, to which he sort of snapped out of being asleep, or she thought at least. It looked like he had woken.

"Fayte?"

She gave him another nudge, this time however, he was clearly awake. He rolled over to look at her, his eyes were open and he was somewhat confused, like most people just waking up get. He looked at her, his eyes looked happy, and tired, at the same time. He smiled.

"Hey there, hows it going?" he managed to mumbled.

"Where are we?" Tohma giggled and gave him another nudge.

"You know, one of these times my arm is going to fall off, and then how will you feel…" Fayte said jokingly and nudged her back.

Tohma started laughing and fell off the bed. With a thud on the floor she continued laughed, almost more than she was.

"We are in the moghouse district, and this is the moghouse I rented…" Fayte yawned.

"Why didn't you get two?" Tohma asked with a grin on her face.

"Two reasons. One, they said they didn't have any, and two, had I gotten two rooms I wouldn't have been here when you woke up to tell you to go back to sleep…" Fayte yawned, again.

"Sure…" Tohma said as she rolled her eyes.

"Or, you know, I could have done it to take advantage of you, that's a whole other possibility" Fayte said jokingly as he rolled over a bit to see her lying on the floor.

"Har, har" Tohma muttered as she pulled herself back up onto the bed.

"Its still late, you've only been asleep for a couple hours, go back to bed…" Fayte mumbled giving her a light push to her feet.

"I will sleep when I want!" Tohma said sternly.

Fayte looked at her and she looked at him. He laughed and rolled back, pulling the covers over himself and trying to go to sleep. However, Tohma had a much different plan. Fayte thought he could tell her to go to sleep? Well she could ensure that he wouldn't be able to. As she layed on the bed next to him it started.

"So, whatcha doing?" Tohma asked with a ring.

"Trying to…sleep, now go to bed…" Fayte answered her.

"Why?" Tohma said with the same ring.

"Because tomorrow we are going to be preparing for one of the largest wars that Vana'diel has ever seen" Fayte said, his own annoying ring was added for effect.

Tohma realized he was being serious. She was pretty tired, she could probably have fallen asleep right there. But that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Tohma didn't like sleeping alone, but it wasn't a big deal, considering Fayte would be in the next room. It had been a very long time since she very actually slept in the same bed as someone.

"What time are we leaving?" Tohma said trying to start a conversation.

"Early" Fayte replied and rolled over to look at her.

"How early?" Tohma said with a grin on her face.

"Early…" Fayte responded as his arm slowly, but steadly, pushed her.

"HEY!" Tohma shouted out as she almost fell of the bed but instead rolled onto his arm.

"I…need…sleep…tired…" Fayte said pulling his arm out from under her back.

"Your no fun…" Tohma muttered as she poked him in the forhead.

"I don't know if you understand the seriousness of what is going on here…" Fayte said, his face a little more serious now.

"Yes I do…" Tohma said under her breath.

Fayte wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her ear to his mouth.

"Then you know, we should get some sleep" he whispered.

"Alright…alright…" Tohma said as she got up off the bed.

"Ill see you in the morning, alright?" Fayte said as rolled back over to his sleeping position.

"Fayte…there is-" Tohma tried to explain something from her dream, but couldn't.

"There…is…?" Fayte whispered.

"Nothing, nothing, g'night!" Tohma said as she walked back to her bed.

As she blew again the lights went out and it was dark. Then she remembered what she was trying to tell him but couldn't;

"Fayte…there is another"

Why couldn't she have said it? The man couldn't have actually forced her not to say it…right? Unless he cast a spell on her…but it seemed like he was incredibly strong, it wasn't that unbelievable…as she closed her eyes a smile grew across her face. She was happy that she finally found Fayte. She couldn't explain what was in her dream, but knowing it herself could probably save someone. As the smile faded she fell asleep again. However, this time, there was no dream. Only darkness.

Eternal. Darkness.


	9. Ch9 A Second

This is the final section of the 3 part saga based around Fayte, Tohma, Styrth, Tornex, and Karrick. It is again set 5 years into the future. After the loss of Alex, Fayte had allegedly went into hiding, but even he doesn't remember everything that happened. As new characters are thrown into the mix this next set of chapters is sure to rouse some interest among Final Fantasy XI fans. At the beginning of each chapter I will have a small bit of text that will help build plot and fill holes. They are reasonably shrewd, but will help none the less. This chapter introduces a new character. I hope your ready…

Copyright stuff. Everything related directly to FFXI is copyright to SE. All character traits are copyrighted to me and all characters are copyrighted to the players (yes they are real) who play the game.

"That soon, hmm, he is far more organized this time as well"

"Indeed sir Hector"

"Send our angel immediately"

"Yes my lord"

"Don't release him either"

"What…do you mean?"

"Send him as an angel, he needn't be a seraph…"

"But…he will crush the other…"

"No…they will crush each other…"

"But…what about the plan"

"We wont have a repeat, its to far to go back"

"Our angel has Ragnarok"

"And our Seraph has Longinius, let us hope he remembers that…"

----------------------------------------

"Wake up you!" Fayte shouted as he pulled and pushed at Tohma.

"Wha…go away!" Tohma said curling up into a ball.

"Fine…" Fayte said as he picked her up, "If you wont come on your own, ill make you"

"Put me down!" Tohma shouted angrily.

As Fayte walked outside the moghouse with the girl over his shoulder he continued to the fountain. He gave her a toss and a splash could be heard along the streets of Jeuno. Soaking wet, a little tired, and as angry as a Maneating Hornet, Tohma sat in the water.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tohma shouted angrily as she leapt out of the water and onto Fayte.

"Waking you up?" Fayte said.

"Waking…WAKING ME UP?" Tohma said as she hit him in the chest with her fist.

"Yea, waking you up, we got a long day ahead of us…" Fayte said, picking her up off the ground and putting her next to him.

"You…could have asked!" Tohma said with a snide "tongue" motion.

"I did, you didn't want to…" Fayte answered, getting up and brushing himself off.

With a quick jump to her feet and a kick to his back Fayte was in the water now. His Tabard was now soaking wet, and his hair was down over his face. He was smiling, but she could tell he was annoyed. He simply stood up, walked over to her, and stood there.

"See, that's what you get" Tohma snarled.

"Indeed…" Fayte said as he walked past her up to the moghouse district.

Tohma, who was a little confused as to what had just happened simply followed him. Everyone stared at her as she pranced past them. She didn't really care, but she was pretty wet and she wasn't sure about what she looked like. Could these people see through he clothes? Oh no! She thought to herself as she ran past Fayte and up to the room. Fayte watched her run by, he laughed and simply continued. Today was going to be long and exhausting, lots of preparations…

"Don't be to long!" he yelled as she turned the corner.

Tohma ran into the room and stripped down naked. She pulled out her second set of undergarments and put them on. As Fayte entered the room she was just finishing putting on her leggings. She looked at him as he passed by into his own room, he was soaking wet too. She could hear him taking off his tabard and shorts. She almost considered walking in on him, but he didn't do such a thing to her, so she thought it best not to. She listened and heard him start putting on his gear.

"So, how many people do you think will come?" Fayte asked as he started putting on his boots.

"I dunno!" Tohma growled lowering her breastplate over her chest.

"Hopefully…enough…" Fayte said sliding his leggings over his leg.

"I wouldn't worry, most of them will show, im sure, maybe even Karrick!" Tohma said.

"Kar….Karrick…?" Fayte asked coming into the room still fastening his leggings.

"Yea, he leads one of our campaigns for finding you…" Tohma said finalizing her gear.

"I…haven't seen him in so…long…" Fayte said walking back into his own room.

"He will be there, I'm sure, and his wife Soul will be too I'm sure…" Tohma replied standing and looking around at her armor.

"We'll see" Fayte said walking back into her room fully dressed, in a completely different set of armor.

"Where did you get that?" Tohma asked walking up to him and touching the new armour.

"I had it with me…" Fayte said giving her a pat on the head.

"Shiny…" Tohma said, almost lulled by the new armor.

As the two walked out of the moghouse, Fayte said goodbye to the moogle who cared for them. They walked out and down to the spire where the meeting was held, it was planned that Tornex would teleport them directly to the Crag. As they entered the spire they were greeted kindly and guided to the back room, Vernia and Tornex were curled up together, and there was no one else there yet.

"Hi you two!" Tohma said.

"Hey…" Vernia groaned.

"Whats wrong with you?" Fayte asked kindly.

"Rough night…" Vernia said with a grin.

"Uh, no one…else..is uh, here yet…" Tornex managed to say, his face turned red almost immediately.

"Alright" Fayte said sitting down in one of the chairs.

Tohma sat next to him. She looked mildly tired, and a little confused still. She had a look on her face like she wanted to say something that would be considered very important but couldn't. Tohma, who's mind was targeted on the dream she had wanted to tell them everything, but it was as if something was forcing her not to. She gave up and leaned against Fayte, closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Fayte leaned to one side making it easier for her to rest herself, though it wouldn't be long, he knew she needed sleep.

"I'm sure everyone will be here soon" Tornex said, still curled up with Vernia.

"Yes, hopefully…" Fayte replied.

After an hour the first person aside from the 4 of them rolled in, it was Damuhookamu. He came waddling in on his short legs and looked at Tohma, who was now fast asleep, then at Fayte. He gave Fayte the most implying wink Fayte had ever seen, and then sat in the chair next to Fayte.

"Hello Damuhookamu" Fayte said patting the Tarutaru on the head.

"Hello theresy wheresy" Damuhookamu said with a yawn.

"We are just waiting for everyone to get here, shouldn't be to much longer I would imagine" Fayte replied, "everyone is asleep, so keep it down please…"

Damuhookamu gave him a nod and swayed back and forth. After a few more minutes more of the crew came in. It wasn't long before everyone was in the room full, everyone however was silent and all that remained sleeping was Tohma. She must have been very tired. Fayte looked at Tornex and gave him a nod.

"Lets go" Fayte whispered as he stood up and picked Tohma up in his arms.

"Her asleep like that?" Tornex said pointing at Tohma who was sleeping soundly in Faytes arms.

"If we're lucky she wont wake up, we don't really need her right away" Fayte said.

"Alright, well then, lets go to Dem…" Tornex said as he raised his hands and began to cast the teleporting spell.

Everyone got a little closer, Fayte continued holding her hoping she didn't wake up. If she was to be as strong as they would need her she needed sleep. With a bright light after a silk cloak the entire group disappeared. Moments later they were atop the teleporting shelf of the Crag of Dem. Fayte walked down the stairs slowly and silently keeping Tohma asleep. He laid her down on the soft grass and covered he with a blanket he had in his pack. It wasn't until he looked up that he noticed it. Campsites as far as the eye could see covering the surroundings of the crag. It was amazing!

"We have enough…" Fayte said under his breath walking up to Styrth.

"Think we have enough?" Styrth said with a cocky tone.

"I am impressed" Fayte replied giving the hume a pat on the back.

"Lets wake them up…" Tornex said with a grin.

As the leaders of the group walked around they went to each campsite and woke up every single person who was sleeping peacefully. Fayte was surprised to see so many powerful adventurers, and there must have been 600 of them at the very least. After what seemed like days of walking and talking Fayte realized that every person was now awake, aside from Tohma that was. And they were all gathering near the crag.

"Alright everyone…" Tornex said standing on the stairs, "are you ready to prep yourselves?"

Fayte ran to where he laid Tohma down and gently woke her up. She roused and looked at him, even more confused now. She tried to fall back to sleep without saying anything back Fayte rubbed her arm and tried to get her up.

"Cmon, we're ready" Fayte said.

"Ready? For what?" Tohma yawned.

"To prepare for the battle…" Fayte said.

Tohma, who was now realizing where she was stood up. She was surprised to find herself fully equipped already. She looked at Fayte, then at her lance, which was laying on the ground where she was. She picked it up and put it across her back. With a look that could kill any man she stood, close enough that her breastplate pushed against Faytes chest, she said;

"Where is the water this time?"

Fayte laughed and pointed to Tornex who was calming everyone down.

"Lets go…"

As Tohma began to walk behind Fayte she noticed the huge crowd Tornex was trying to calm down. She had never actually seen her linkshell in full volume like this, it was amazing. Fayte walked up past Tornex hold Tohma's hand. As he lead her to the top of the stairs Tornex turned to him and gave him the sign that they could start explaining what was going to happen. Fayte raised his hand to silence the group and Tohma walked up to his side.

"Hello guys!" Tohma shouted out over the crowd, to which there was a roar of cheers.

"This is Fayte…he will be leading this…I don't know what to call it…" Tohma shouted again, this time many people bowed and knelt before him.

"I will now give him the stand, because I myself am not to sure what is going on" Tohma giggled.

Many people laughed with her and others awaited their commands from Fayte. Fayte, who was now ready to speak, looked up over the crowd. So many people, so many young adventurers…many would die. But it was for a noble cause, or so he made himself believe. But some were no older than the age he was when he began his adventure, and what an adventure it had been.

"Hello, my dear friends" Fayte said over the crowd, which was now silent.

"This campaign…this war, it will be far larger than anything else I have ever been a part of, and im sure it will be larger than anything you have all been a part of. This war will likely end the fear of the beastmen for years to come. However there is another with them…the shadow lord has been reborn, and he will be with them" Fayte began.

At the sound of "another" Tohma perked up. She remembered what was in her dream, that there would be another. Was the shadow lord who that man was referring to? Or was it another creature, person, whatever it was. She wanted to tell him what she had learned, but again, she could not.

"I have assigned some of you, you know who you are, roles as commanders among the others. There is one group I would like to gather over there" Fayte said pointing to the top of a large hill a bit into the distance, "I want all of the white mages, black mages, red mages, and Rangers to go up there with their leaders Tornex, and Vernia"

As the crowd slowly separated Tornex and Vernia led their group up to the top of the hill. Tornex, who had already known how to have them setup got to work. He ordered all the white mages and black mages to take a lined stance one by one. So the white mages would be separated by a black mage, and vice versa. He then ordered all the red mages to line up in front of those lines. The Rangers took the outer sides of the two groups. The setup was superb for ranged attacks and spells. It also took a long time to get setup.

While Tornex was setting up Fayte began to explain the next step.

"I want all the warriors, and samurai to head over there!" Fayte ordered pointing at the bottom of the hill where he had sent the other group, "setup the way we discussed you three" Fayte said.

As the group of melee combat adventurers headed to the designated camp Styrth, Megieux, and Ocat led them. They set them up in the form Fayte had taught them. It was the same general thing that the white mages and black mages was done, separated by each different job. It was a good setup, they could cause the most damage, while protecting themselves at the same time. Fayte had clearly put a lot of thought into this.

"Now, I want all our Ninjas, Thieves, and Paladins to follow Damuhookamu" Fayte ordered.

As Damuhookamu led the group of members over to the designated position, which was also near the bottom of the hill only next to the other group Fayte watched in awe. Obviously these people knew what they were doing. Behind the group was Gaglevan and Kariin. These two were also to lead this group. These adventures were to inflict damage while defending themselves with various magics. Paladins led the first line, followed by ninjas and thieves side my side.

"There are two more groups I want to be setup…" Fayte said, "I want Laquicia to take our summoners and bards behind the melee lines. You will be the group that will keep our melee's moral up, that's to you bards. Summoners are to summon their avatars and inflict as much damage as you can."

Laquicia understood her orders. She took the remaining casters to the section she had been told to and lined them up in two separate groups. The bards closer to the melee combat, and the summoners right behind them. There were only a few members left, but they would be the most important among the rest.

"Tohma is going to govern the rest of you" Fayte began "I will be spending most of my time with this final group, but I will be going to each and every group to help out. I want all the monks, dark knights, dragoons and beastmasters to follow me" Fayte said as he walked down the stairs.

The group followed him as they reached their designated area. It was in front of all the other melee adventures. This was the group most needed.

"This will be our area, you are our melee combat damage inflictors. You are going to be the ones killing, you are going to be the ones being healed, you are the ones who will defeat the beastmen and win this war. I want the beastmen to have a beast in their control by tomorrow. The plan is, you will all disperse yourselves among the beastmen and cause as much damage as you can. Wyverns must be cast, and dark magic must be used, we want all of them to perish" Fayte explained.

"So, we are going to charge at them?" a confused dark knight, Aeges, asked.

"Yes. You are going to go headfirst into the fire" Fayte said with a grin.

"Do you all understand your missions!" Fayte shouted out as loud as he could.

Every member shouted and cheered. They all cried out. They all knew what they were going to do. They were going to vanquish the beastmen horde and the shadow lord that led them.

"Setup your camps in your designated area. Rest, and be ready. Tomorrow we go to war. And we must all be prepared…" Fayte said as a final statement.

Tohma sat by and watched as Fayte walked off to the crag. He sat down and dropped his head. He was tired. She began to walk over to him. She wanted to tell him about the dream, and she thought she might be able to now. He sat on the ground and he was clearly thinking.

"Hi!" Tohma said in her perkiest of voices.

"Hello" Fayte said raising his head to look at her.

"How are you doing?" Tohma asked sitting down next to him.

"Tired, its been an annoyingly long day" Fayte replied.

"Where are we camped?" Tohma asked.

"We?" Fayte began, "you mean the commanders?"

"Yea…I guess…" Tohma said with a giggle.

"Right here…" Fayte said tossing his bag in front of him.

As he stood up and began to setup his tent the sun began to slowly sink below the hill. The day had been long and annoying. Setup of the lines took exactly 12 hours and 36 minutes. But now that it had been completed they were ready to get some rest. They had to be up at dawn.

"I think we should get some sleep after we eat" Fayte said after he finished setting up his tent and getting it ready to sleep in.

"I agree, what's for dinner?" Tohma giggled and she jumped to her feet.

Fayte pulled some mithkabobs from his pack. He then began to get a small fire going. He asked Tohma if she would kill some hares to eat. She ran off with her wyvern in search of them. As she left the commanders reached Fayte and began asking the same questions;

"Whats for dinner?"

"Where do we camp?"

Fayte answered with the same thing he told Tohma. Within minutes there were tents everywhere and everyone was off looking for hares to eat. Fayte looked out over the lines. He could see small fires everywhere, people were eating, they all knew they had to sleep and be ready for tomorrow.

"I got some!" Tohma said as she ran up to Fayte who was eating one of his mithkabobs.

Tohma came up and dropped a few dozen hares next to him. Fayte looked up, his mouth had a mithkabob hanging out of it, his eyes looked so innocent, she almost wanted to take him and sleep with him as if he was a toy of some sort. He picked them up and hung them over the fire.

"Good work, now you have some food to eat" Fayte mumbled tossing her a hot mithkabob.

"Thanks!" Tohma said with a squeak.

As they ate their food the other commands started flooding in. They had all setup their own small fires. All of them were cooking dinner. And once they were finished, all of them would sleep. And wake the next morning ready for battle. Fayte who was now full of hares and mithkabobs burped, to which Tohma laughed and burped herself, far louder than Fayte. Fayte crawled into his tent and took off his gear. His body was tired, and his mind even more tired. As he climbed into his small sleeping bag he looked up at the top of the tent.

"Uh…do you mind if I sleep with you in there?" Tohma asked poking her head in.

"I don't have another sleeping bag, so unless you have your own we would have to share one" Fayte replied, still looking up.

"I have one, I just don't have a tent" Tohma sighed, tossing her own sleeping bag into the tent.

"Alright then. When are you coming to bed anyway? You are going to need rest…" Fayte asked.

"Soon…" Tohma responded, her mouth was clearly full during that statement.

"Alright…"

"Styrth has gone to bed, so have Vernia and Tornex, Damuhookamu looks like he is getting ready to go to bed…" Tohma said.

"Good, hopefully everyone will be asleep soon…" Fayte responded.

As he laid in the tent looking up at the roof he thought about what tomorrow would be like. With the setup he had gotten everyone part of there would be limited casualties, but they would cause a lot of damage, quickly. The casters could tear anything big apart, the melee killing all the infantry. It would go well. As he closed his eyes he heard Tohma crawl into the tent. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she was smiling at him.

"Well, im going to bed" Tohma said with a laugh.

"Good" Fayte responded with a giggle.

As Tohma unsummoned her wyvern she removed her gear and crawled into her sleeping bag she rolled over to look at Fayte. He looked at her and the two smiled at eachother. It had been a good day, but they both needed as much rest as they could get. If the beastmen had a force as big as this they would have a battle that would not be won easily.

"I didn't see Karrick…" Fayte said looking at her.

"I saw him, he was with the black mages utop the hill…" Tohma replied.

"And Soul?"

"She was with the bards"

"Well…I hope everyone gets enough rest…" Fayte said.

"They will…you need rest to…" Tohma replied as she closed her eyes.

Fayte looked at her face for a few more moments. He took a moment to think about what had happened. He then closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. The night was cold and Tohma found herself awake on more than one occasion, snuggled up to Fayte. However, having changed she would move back to her position on the other side of the tent. After waking up three times she fell into a deeper sleep.

Fayte awoke to find his arm around Tohma who was snuggled up to him in her own sleeping bag. He could feel it, the pounding. The pounding of an army, a huge army…They were close, close enough that they needed to be up soon. As he slipped his arm off her and got out of his sleeping bag he readied himself. He got his gear on and prepared for what was probably the most important war he ever took part in. As he left the tent he could see he wasn't the only one up, there were a few others rousing from their sleep. Some camps had already been taken down.

"Fayte, sir, uh, where do we put our camps?" a young mithra asked Fayte from behind.

"Bring them here. We will leave our camps at the Crag…" Fayte replied softly giving the mithra a pat on the head.

As the mithra ran off toward her camp Fayte noticed the sky was dark. Perfect for a battle, though it would probably cause some trouble keeping warm. He walked around and began waking people up. He went from camp to camp to those who were still asleep and roused them. He also got others who were awake to do the same. After an hour everyone was up and ready to go, everyone except for Vernia and Tohma that is.

Fayte walked up to his tent and looked in. Tohma was curled up in the same place she was when he left, she hadn't even moved. His sleeping back was still there too. He crept in and gently pushed her shoulder.

"Wake up Tohma" Fayte said.

"Fayte…?" Tohma groaned opening her eyes.

"Its time for you to get up…" Fayte laughed as he gave her a light push again.

"Oh…alright…" Tohma groaned again pulling herself out of the sleeping bag.

"You a very restless sleeping…" Fayte laughed.

"Uh…what?" Tohma questioned as she pulled her greaves to her feet and put them on.

"I woke up and you were snuggled up to me" Fayte said, waving his finger from side to side as if to be saying "bad girl".

Tohma stuck her tongue out ignoring him and continued putting her gear on. Fayte laughed again and got out of the tent. He saw Tornex over at his tent waking up Vernia. Everyone was now up. And everyone seemed to be ready. In the distance Fayte could hear the march of the beastmen. It wouldn't be long…

"Is she up?" Fayte called to Tornex.

"Yes" Tornex replied.

"Alright, I think we had better get ready…they will be here soon…" Fayte said pointing to where the beastmen would strike from.

Fayte walked up to the Crag and sat on the steps waiting. After everyone seemed to be awake Tohma came running up the stairs. Shortly followed by Styrth and the rest of the commanders. At that time Fayte stood up. Everyone seemed to divert their attention to him.

"You are here to keep Vana'diel from destruction…" Fayte began, "You are here because you are righteous…"

The crowd bowed to him.

"Today we fight for everyone…every man, woman, and child will remember this fight."

As the crowd cheered the first of the beastmen could be seen on the horizon. They were marching, and at a steady pace. DiabolicMuffins only had an hour or so to be fully prepared. It was then that the war would begin. Fayte watched silently as they continued to come, wave after wave. Behemoths in the front, it was a good formation. But he had faith in Karrick and the blackmages, a few good magic bursts would destroy the behemoths, leaving mostly melee fighters and cannons to deal with.

After what seemed like days they stopped. It had come. The time had finally come. Fayte stood up and began to walk to the front of the line. If he was going to lead this campaign, he would be up there with those who were at risk. Tohma, who was in charge of the group Fayte was also in charge of followed him, and the commanders dispersed to their own groups.

Tohma's mind was racing to her dream. Another? Who was this other? Was he or she real? What could it have meant. In an instant an answer came to her. Fayte, who was now at the front of the line was inspecting the men and women who where there to fight. He seemed impressed. Tohma was looking up into the sky when it happened. A bright light was shining from the clouds. It was amazing! Fayte took notice of it as well, however he seemed to act as if it wasn't a good thing.

"A second…" Fayte said.

"What, what do you mean?" Tohma said, meaning to tell him that she had already known.

"They…they sent another…" Fayte replied.

As Tohma looked at him then at the sky she saw him. A winged man slowly descending. It was amazing! His wings looked powerful as they pushed him down and up, balancing him, keeping him steady. Until, he finally touched down. He was looking at the ground, Fayte however was looking at him.

"Fayte. You are a Seraph…" the man spoke.

"What do you want…" Fayte replied, readying his weapon.

"You remember the choice…" the man spoke again.

"You're here to stop us aren't you…" Fayte laughed.

"Do you remember your choice?" the man asked.

"I chose to defeat those creatures!" Fayte shouted as he pointed at the army behind the winged man.

"No, your mistaken."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You chose to defeat the people of Vana'diel, drive them into chaos" the man finally said and looked up.

Faytes eyes widened. He looked at the angel before him. He looked and he remembered, and he realized, it was true. He hadn't chosen to protect his friends, he had chosen to destroy them…

"You remember now?"

"Zervakus…" Fayte said.

"Very good. Now, I have come to remove you from this game…"

As Fayte drew his weapons the angel pulled a sword from his belt, it looked strange though, as if it was glowing. Fayte looked at it, he knew what it was, but he didn't know why. Tohma's mind was running in circles;

"he isn't here to help us…?"

"there is a second!"

Kept running through her mind. She couldn't believe that Fayte would actually choose to kill his friends. Why would he?

"Ill kill you…" Fayte cursed as he ran forward.

Zervakus waited for Fayte to get close to him and in a quick motion dashed forward grabbing Fayte by the neck. Fayte, who had dropped his daggers, was now trying to free himself from the grasp. Gasping for air he twisted around and kicked the angel in the face. Zervakus let go and staggered backward.

"You…" he shouted angrily as he rose from the ground and flew forward.

Fayte rolled to one side dodging the blade as it pierced the ground. He again kicked the angel, this time in the side, he heard and felt the ribs crack. Zervakus fell to the ground and groaned.

"Grahhh!" Fayte shouted as he ran forward and drove his foot into the angels throat.

Zervakus was knocked back several feet and was fighting for air. As he began to breath he stood up and raised his arms. In a bright light he began to look better, healthier, stronger. What was going on? He had some sort of white magic at his disposal.

"You think you can defeat me?" Zervakus began, "You are a seraph, you are not under the eyes of Hector and Victor! I am!"

Fayte, who was now standing after grabbing his weapons didn't even have time to react. Zervakus dove forward and threw a punch into his chest. Fayte felt a rib crack as he soared several feet into the air. It was as if time stopped. He couldn't believe what was happening. The war hadn't even started and he was in the hardest fight of his life!

With a thud as he hit the ground he heard Zervakus running toward him. He again didn't have time to react. Zervakus fiercly kicked into Faytes stomach sending him another several feet. Fayte who was now in a lot of pain struggled to get up, he managed to get on to his kneels and hands however. Without warning again, Zervakus kicked him from the ground upward, slamming Fayte in the chest. Fayte felt the air leave his lungs as he flew high up into the air. He turned and came back down slamming into the ground.

Zervakus turned and backed away after he had done his damage. As Zervakus walked away Fayte felt the pain, everything, leave.. He looked to see Tornex standing on the hill casting a high-leveled spell on him. As Fayte crawled to his feet he felt almost new. His ribs had somehow healed completely. As he turned back to Zervakus they began to have another discussion.

"You don't remember why do you?" Zervakus asked as he turned and began walking back toward Fayte.

"Remember why…?" Fayte questioned.

"Remember why you chose to kill your friends!" Zervakus said again.

"I…no I don't…" Fayte said.

"It was because of her you know…"

"Her?"

"Alex…"

"I don't know any Alex!" Fayte screamed at Zervakus.

"They erased her. They feared a repeat of the last time…" Zervakus explained.

"The last time?" Fayte asked.

"You loved her you know…" Zervakus said with a grin, still walking toward Fayte.

"Fuck you, you don't know anything about me!"

"I chose to protect the innocent Fayte, and I know much about you…" Zervakus responded.

"I don't care what I chose, I don't want to hurt any of these people…and how could you know anything about me?" Fayte asked angrily.

"You and I, we are connected, always have been, since our ascensions…" Zervakus said.

"What…?" Fayte said, confused.

"Do you want to remember her...?" Zervakus asked, now within arms reach of Fayte.

"N- I…I don't know…" Fayte said under his breath.

"Lets find out? Shall we?" Zervakus said as he reached forward and touched Fayte on the forhead.

Fayte backed up and fell to his knees. Zervakus walked away from him and laughed, taunting him. Fayte, who had somehow remembered everything about this girl, Alex was now almost in tears. He was in terrible pain. Tohma ran to him and leaned down to see if he had been hurt.

"Fayte, Fayte are you alright!" Tohma asked.

"Agh…it…it hurts…" Fayte said as he slammed his forarms into the ground.

"Fayte…Fayte talk to me!" Tohma pleaded.

"Agh….GAHHH!" Fayte screamed out in pain.

Zervakus turned around to see what was going on. He noticed the girl next to Fayte. Something was wrong. Something was happening. He could feel it. He could feel anger, sorrow, and pain growing inside Fayte. As he stepped back a few more feet it got stronger.

"To—Tohma…" Fayte groaned looking up at her.

"What is it?" Tohma said grabbing his hand.

"Don't…don't let…" Fayte tried to say.

"What?" Tohma asked.

Before Fayte could answer his eyes filled with tears. He back arched and he cried out. Tohma had let go of his hand and was now kneeling next to him. She looked at his face, he had the expression of someone who could not understand something. Zervakus continued to watch from a distance, he was in disbelief that renewing those memories could do so much to Fayte.

"Fayte…Fayte!" Tohma shouted.

Fayte sat there looking up for several moments. There was nothing in his mind, nothing at all. Then, seemingly out of nowhere a name filled his mind. Tohma grabbed a hold of Fayte as his head dropped. It was laying on her shoulder now and she was looking down his back. The entire linkshell was in awe, and fear. As Fayte seemed to come back to reality he pulled himself away from Tohma, and in a final cry out in pain he held her. She watched as his back grew, and grew and grew. As his armor tore open, leaving two gaping holes. Two black wings grew out and upward toward the sky.

"A…a deviant…!" Zervakus shouted out in shock.

Fayte stopped holding Tohma and got to his feet, slowly. Tohma was in shock, she couldn't believe what had just happened. And it looked as if the army couldn't either. Everyone was in awe as Fayte stood up.

"What…did you do to me…" Fayte said as he looked at his hands.

"You…you…" Zervakus stuttered backing up a bit.

"I feel…strong…" Fayte said as his hand turned to a fist.

"This changes little…" Zervakus said with a laugh.

"What is…" Fayte said as he reached to his back and grabbed something. As he pulled the large spiral tipped lance from his back his entire body began to glow. Until it was so bright that he couldn't even be seen. As the light faded everyone saw him again. However he was now wearing a far different set of equipment. It almost looked like a dragoon set of equipment.

"Welcome back Fayte…" Zervakus said as he held is sword at his waist.

"This…this is Longinius isn't it…" Fayte said as he lifted the lance above his head and spun it around.

"Yes…" Zervakus answered.

"And you…you have Ragnarok…" Fayte said.

"Your memory is almost complete…" Zervakus laughed.

As Fayte looked up at Zervakus he felt anger. As he walked forward Zervakus walked forward as well. Tohma was now left kneeling on the ground frozen, it wasn't until Damuhookamu waddled out and grabbed her that she moved.

"When did he become a dragoon…" Tohma asked Gaglevan who was standing watching.

"I…I don't know…" Gaglevan replied with a confused tone.

As Fayte and Zervakus walked up to one another Zervakus dove into the air, his wings abroad. Fayte, lifted himself off the ground as well. He hadn't even flown before, or not that he remembered, and he was reasonably good at it, strangely.

"You think you can beat me in the air!" Zervakus laughed as he flew forward.

Zervakus slashed across Fayte's chest, however the lance met his blade. Fayte swung forward and kicked Zervakus in the stomach, sending Zervakus twirling downward. However he managed to catch himself and flew toward Fayte and a very high velocity. Fayte swooped to one side and slashed across. Zervakus dodged the lance and hung in the air looking at Fayte.

"I guess so…" Fayte laughed.

As the two continued to attack one another everyone watched, even the beastmen seemed to be in awe at the battle. Fayte was clearly winning, he was able to dodge and do more damage than Zervakus was able to. With another attack Fayte slammed the side of his lance into the angels side.

"Uggh…" Zervakus groaned as he fell to the ground.

Fayte lowered himself to the ground and stood overtop of Zervakus. As if to say, is this all? He looked up and Fayte was reaching down to help him up. Zervakus hit Fayte's hand away and got to his feet. Again, the white light immersed him and he was healed.

"You are a deviant Fayte, you cant be allowed to survive." Zervakus said raising his weapon.

"Why is that?" Fayte asked.

"You might not want to, but one day you will destroy this world…" Zervakus answered.

"Why do you mean?"

"Your mission is to kill me, and to kill those friends of yours…" Zervakus explained, "If you don't, you will remain in that form forever, and because you are not an angel, Hector himself cant stop you…"

"And that means I will destroy this world?" Fayte laughed.

"It means that one day, when you are no longer Fayte, you will yes, destroy this world…"

Tohma heard it, Styrth heard it, Fayte heard it, every person heard it. This angel telling Fayte he would one day destroy the world if he weren't killed. It was almost comical. Like a cry for help. But many took it seriously. Those who didn't stood firmly behind Fayte. Those who didn't had a sharp drop in moral.

"You're a fool…" Fayte sighed.

"And you are a deviant. A misshapen form of god sent to destroy those who stand in his way…" Zervakus laughed.

As Zervakus walked forward Fayte heard and thought about what he had said. He was a deviant, he was here to destroy what stood in his way. Zervakus was almost completely right.

"Your going to die Zervakus, and you know it…" Fayte said as he dashed forward, hovering above the ground.

"I am in the eyes of the gods, I can not die!" Zervakus shouted forward as he slashed forward.

The two weapons clashed and Fayte pushed Zervakus to the ground. Zervakus slide along the dirt and grass for several seconds until Fayte flew upward. He came flying in from the side and slammed his lance into Zervakus' side. His body was like a rag as he seemed to hover for several seconds before slamming into one of the lines. Fayte dropped to the ground and walked toward the landing point.

"Ugh…" Zervakus moaned as he managed to stand up.

As he stood up to his feet, Fayte came running forward and slammed his foot into Zervakus' head. Zervakus soared back in between the two armies. His body hit the ground hard, and he looked almost dead. He wasn't moving as Fayte walked out from behind the monks and dragoons. His armor was glowing a dark purple, almost black aura as he reached Zervakus.

"I wont kill you…" Fayte said as he reached down to help the angel up.

"I don't want your pity…" Zervakus managed to say holding his chest.

"Am I evil?" Fayte asked leaning down.

"We were sent to battle for separate causes, but neither of us are…evil…" Zervakus explained.

As Fayte picked Zervakus up over his shoulder he flew toward the crag of dem. He layed the weak angel down next to the stairs. Fayte knew that Zervakus would be healed soon. He also knew that it might become a problem.

"Rest…" Fayte said.

"We're enemies Fayte, why are you doing this…" Zervakus questioned.

"I wont kill my friends, im trying to show you that…" Fayte said as he walked away.

Zervakus watched as the angel walked through the lines. He had known Fayte for a long time, and he had known he was a good person. However he knew that with the memories of Alex renewed Fayte would slowly become corrupt, or he thought so at least. As another light healed him he got to his feet and stood, watching. He had to kill Fayte, but if Fayte was to lead a war against the beastmen, he would let him, without interruption. It was when the war was won, that he would strike… It was when Fayte knew he would strike that he would.

As Fayte reached the front of the lines he raised the lance up into the air and soared above his men. With a thrust forward the entire melee brigade ran forward. The beastmen ran toward them as well. It had begun.

---------------------------------------------------

This is the second last chapter in the story.


	10. Ch10 Actuality

This is the Final Chapter of my story. I will probably right a final piece after this explaining anything some people may not have understood. Anyhow. If your just joining us, go back and read everything before this one, im not going to explain it all! Anyhow. Its 1:50am, I have to be up early tomorrow to go to visit my family and im writing this. Why? Requested, or moreso ordered to by my close friend Karissa. Thanks, I guess. If there is one thing I would like to do, it is dedicate this chapter to her. It's the final piece, and she is the one who got me started on writing. So again, thank you, I owe you this story. Copyright, everything related to FFXI is copyrighted to SE, everything else to myself. Character names copyrighted to the people who play them. Anyway, enjoy.

"What?"

"My lord Hector…he is a deviant…"

"This…how can this be…"

"Our…second renewed the lost memories of Alex…"

"That shouldn't matter!"

"I…I don't understand…"

"What did you tell the girl?"

"Everything you asked…"

"Tell me what you told her!"

"I, I told her about Fayte and his opponent"

"Yes, what else…"

"I told her this isn't the first time…"

"What else…"

"I told her about what happened last time…"

"And?"

"That, that's it my lord…"

"You didn't tell her about his feelings…"

"His…my lord I…"

"Theo…she had to know how he felt…"

"Sir, I don't know how I didn't remember that…"

"She has to know that…it…its to late…"

"Yes my lord…I…I am afraid I have failed you…"

"We will see how this plays out…but this isn't good…"

"I…I am sorry…"

----------------------------------------

As the melee combat force led by Fayte smashed into the line of beastmen pale blue and black magic could be seen from the hill. Fayte was pleased, however he couldn't find Tohma. The blackmages were taking down the large Behemoths like he had thought they would, the whitemages kept protective spells up around the melee fighters.

"Tohma!" Fayte yelled as he hovered several feet above the ground looking for her.

As he looked to the side he saw her running toward the beastmen. She slammed her lance into a large orc, it crumbled to its knees as Tohma unleashed another attack on another target. Again and again she killed. Fayte soared forward and slashed through several beastmen at once, creating a large opening. The beastmen he killed seemed to disappear. They turned into shining lights and glowed for a moment as they rose into the air, then faded.

"Grah!" Tohma screamed as she spun quickly cutting a Yagudo in two. Blood covering her bottom pieces of gear.

"NOW!" Fayte shouted out to the direction of Ocat who was in the front of his group with Styrth, and Megieux.

Ocat raised his fists and ran forward screaming. Styrth pulled his Great Katana from his belt and the whole set of lines rushed forward. They slammed into the side of the Beastmen force delivering a heavy blow. As they hit the line Fayte rose up into the air again.

"Laquicia!" He shouted out.

On that command Laquicia got all the summoners to begin summoning their strongest of avatars. The bards ran forward directly behind the melee lines and began chanting songs and poetry. The entire army seemed to become a lot happier and efficient as soon as they began to sing. Fayte looked around. Everything was going as he had planned it would. He watched as the avatars soared over the melee lines and began to thrash into the beastmen.

"Perfect!" Fayte shouted as he dove down again and began erasing the beastmen he struck.

Tohma watched him. He was everything she thought an angel would be, strong, winged, and a dragoon. At that thought she laughed a little. As she laughed out loud she swung around removing a goblins head. She had always thought they had halos though, Fayte didn't have a halo, and neither did that Zervakus person. She felt very strange, like nothing could hurt her. It was almost as if she was in shock.

"Hrmph" Fayte laughed slashing through a few dozen more beastmen.

Styrth was tearing through his own group of beastmen, but he was noticing casualties. All the commanders were doing excellent jobs, they led their fleets of men and women smoothly, precisely and calmly. However in war there are always people dying. And there were many adventurers being struck down by beastmen magic and melee fighters. The white mages were doing their best, but Tornex and Vernia could only have them do so much. The war was definitely going the way they wanted it to, but the less casualties the better.

"Magic Burst!" one of the Tarutaru blackmages squeeked casting a high leveled fire spell.

As soon as the spell hit one of the behemoths another, and another spell linked with it. The behemoth lit up in flames and fell to its side charred and dead. The melee line continued destroying what little was left of their main melee line. This was far to easy!

Fayte continued his brigade killing off more and more of the beastmen. Tohma who was behind him was also killing off as much as she could. Zervakus sat and continued watching. He was amazed at how well the army was doing. They were losing one man for every 50 or 60 beastmen that was killed. He watched Fayte as he released more and more of the beastmen from their pain and torment. But he kept a very close eye on Tohma. He felt something, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since Fayte was descended.

"Almost there! Keep going!" Fayte shouted out.

Gaglevan was leading his section of the army perfectly. He was the best Paladin anyone had seen, taking blows and delivering them twofold back on the enemy. The ninjas were destroying everything with their Ninjitsu, and the beastmen had creatures of all shapes and sizes tearing through the enemy with them. It was a fine battle to watch, and an even finer one to fight in.

Zervakus continued watching from the crag. He found himself constantly looking at Tohma and remember the feelings he had during his ascension. When he had ascended he became linked with another, that other was Fayte. They were linked emotionally, everything one felt the other felt, it was a weak link, but that link still remained. These feelings he had, they were those Fayte had felt for Alex. It was a good feeling, but he knew it wasn't his, or he thought it wasn't.

As the final line of the melee fighters on the beastmen side were obliterated the mages were left defenseless. They still continued casting spells relentlessly, but it was almost over for them. Fayte tore through them along with the entire melee line. There was another line behind them that Fayte hadn't seen. Orcish towers! They began launching large fiery bombs over the line of mages. The casualties began rolling in at this point.

"Oh no…" Fayte said as he rushed forward destroying several of the towers on his own.

"Move back!" Tohma shouted as she got her squad to move backward with her.

"Rangers!" Tornex commanded.

The rangers all stepped up and began unleashing wave after wave of bullets and arrows. Slowly, yet steadily the towers began to fall. Fayte, who was now far up into the air saw the leader. The shadowlord was seated at the back of the army, which was visibly smaller than it was when they started. Fayte began soaring downward toward him.

"Grahtzigua!" the shadowlord cried out as Fayte plunged himself and his lance through him.

As Fayte emerged covered in what looked like an oil the Shadowlord fell to one side. He layed there twitching as Fayte walked up to his head. He bent down and whispered the final words of any free nation of Vana'diel the Shadowlord would ever hear;

"Goodbye…"

As Fayte stood up he plunged his lance downward into the Shadowlords head. With a twitch and a cry out the shadowlord dispersed like the rest of the beastmen Fayte had killed. After the small white shining lights rose into the air the beastmen seemed to lose it. All their co-ordination became nothing, there was no real order to what they were doing. They were simply slashing randomly. Without their leader they were powerless, or so it looked. The towers ceased firing, the mages ran forward and attacked with their staves and clubs.

Zervakus who was at the crag began clapping his hands and laughing aloud. He was impressed that Fayte was handling this so well. Soon the battle would be over. And soon he would have to fight again. He noticed the Avatars making the enemy look like fish! They were useless. A swipe from Ifrit would kill dozens in one strike! The beastmen had no leader now, they were going to lose, there was no question about it.

"Its almost over!" Tohma shouted with glee throwing her lance up into the air.

Her small wyvern was doing a lot of damage himself it was amazing! Tohma however was beginning to look nervious, she looked like she was in a lot of fear. Fayte was now walking around, his weapon in his hand just watching everyone else. He had thought something might happen regarding what Zervakus had said about his overall goal, but it looked like he had been wrong.

"Keep going!" Fayte shouted.

Everyone continued their destructive attacks. The beastmen army was almost completely gone. Fayte looked like he was going to explode he was so pleased with everyone.

"Fayte!' Fayte heard a voice scream from behind him, it was Styrth. As he was about to turn it happened. He felt it. Cold steal pierce his back. It slowly drove through him, and he realized he was right. Someone on his own side was attacking him, for fear that Zervakus was right! As the weapon plunged through him and out the other side he turned. His head was down and he was rasping for air. He looked up expecting to see Styrth standing in front of him, his weapon still in Fayte. But as he raised his head with an expression of anger he saw who it was.

Tohma stood before him, her hands shaking, her lance fully pierced through Fayte's body. His face turned from anger to shock. His eyes were wide, his mouth open, rasping for air. He saw Styrth behind Tohma several feet away, his hand was over his mouth. He had tried to warn Fayte. As Faytes eyes shifted back to Tohma her eyes were filled with tears and her hands were still shaking at her sides. Fayte, who was still rasping for air began to cough. Blood spurted out and covered the ground in front of him. He staggered toward her and dropped to his knees. His weapon hit the ground and disappeared.

"Fa…" Tohma almost said his name.

Fayte reached up to grab onto her, trying to support himself. His hands met hers as his head leaned against her stomach. Blood was draining down out of the wound and onto the ground from the lance that was still fully through him. He heard Tornex screaming and running toward them. As Faytes eyes filled with tears he managed to look up at Tohma. She was looking down at him, one of her hands now covering her mouth as if she was going to burst into tears.

"Toh…tohma…" Fayte rasped.

"Fayte…I…I had…" Tohma began, "I had too…"

Fayte coughed again, more blood. His lung had been destroyed. He took the tip of the lance and pulled it all the way through his body with his hand. With a cry of pain and tears he fell to one side. Tornex arrived next to them, along with most of the other commanders. As he cast a healing spell on Fayte it managed to affect everyone around Fayte, but not Fayte himself.

Tohma, who was now down kneeling next to Fayte held the back of his head up and layed it in her lap. She began crying, she couldn't believe what she had done. Fayte was shaking as if he was frozen with fear, his eyes shot from person to person. Everyone seemed to be in disbelief, many had their hands over the mouths, some had even gotten sick. As he reached up with his bloody hand he touched her face. So warm, so loving, this was the girl he remembered.

"Your spells…can't affect him…" Zervakus silently said as he walked up past Tornex who was continuing with his white magic.

"What do you mean?" Tornex shouted.

"He is a deviant…your white magic wont affect him, for he is no longer under the protection of the gods who supply you with magic…" Zervakus explained.

Fayte who was crying in Tohma's lap looked up at Zervakus. Zervakus looked at him and looked almost like he himself was going to cry. As he shifted back to look at Tohma she touched his forhead, moving some of the hair that was there. After what seemed like hours he noticed that he was surrounded by people. Everyone had stopped fighting! Had the war been won?

"Tohma…I…" Fayte groaned, a stream of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"I…I'm sorry…" Tohma managed to say before she broke into tears again.

Fayte reached up a final time, his hand reaching around the back of her neck. He looked at her as her tears touched his face. His own tears mixed with dust and blood rolled down his face. He was shaking still as he said it. His last words.

"Tohma…I" Fayte began as he coughed again, "I…love you…" Fayte managed to say.

Her eyes widened as a smile grew across his face. He blinked once, then twice and then, never again. His hand let go, falling to the ground with a thud. Tohma was now crushed.

"Fayte…!" she screamed.

"Fayte!"

As tears streamed down her face she broke down. She stopped caring about everyone around her and she just cried. Tornex, and Styrth stood behind her. It was over. Memories of Fayte in Bastok seemed to fill their minds. Both of them were on the edge. As Tohma continued crying Karrick walked up. He looked down at Fayte' motionless body, wings tucked under him. He knelt down and looked at him.

"I…I'm sorry my friend" Karrick said as he closed Fayte's eyes.

Zervakus walked up to Tohma and knelt next to her. He looked at Fayte. Then up at her, still crying. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him.

"You did the right thing…" Zervakus said.

Tohma looked at him, her face was filled with emotion, pain, sorrow, but most of all, relief. Zervakus leaned down and picked up Fayte's body. Tohma sat on the ground for several minutes as Zervakus walked toward the crag. He looked down at the raged body. This was the man he called brother, the man he had done everything with in his ascension, and now he was dead. He walked up the stairs on the crag he layed Fayte's body down under the teleporting crystal. As he pulled Ragnarok from his belt he looked back.

The beastmen had been completely destroyed. And so had Fayte. Therefore, after he completed his mission he was to be given a second chance at life. He looked at the crystal, then down at Fayte.

"Good bye…my friend…" he said as he raised his sword up.

With a swift slash across the crystal the body slowly turned into the same white particles that the beastmen Fayte had killed turned into. As he walked down the stairs he could feel it, the energy of his ascension leaving him. He felt his wings simply de-materialize. Ragnarok fell from his hand and disappeared. He was free at last. He walked up to Tohma who was still on the ground.

"You…you all did a great thing today…" Zervakus began, "you destroyed the force of beastmen that would have eventually caused the ruin of Vana'diel."

Everyone was focused on him.

"For those of you who don't know…Fayte…was an angel, like I was…" Zervakus started.

Everyone perked up and began listening carefully.

"We were given a choice…a choice between our friends and family, and the enemy…Fayte chose the enemy, he chose to help those you just destroyed…"

Everyone seemed a little confused. Fayte had helped them defeat the beastmen, what was Zervakus talking about! Tohma, who had already known listened as well, tears still rolling down her face. There were many among them who weren't crying, but were in disbelief over what had happened.

"He didn't remember the reason he chose to kill you all…he…he remembered the reasons not to…And because of that he went against what he was supposed to do…"

"What are youzy saying?" Damuhookamu spoke up.

"I am saying you just witnessed the death of someone who needed to die. But his heart was pure. No heart is pure forever, but his was pure, more pure than any of yours. Even after I renewed those memories he couldn't bring himself to want to kill any of you!" Zervakus shouted out.

"Why!" Tohma cried out, "Why are you telling us this…"

"He loved another. He didn't care as much about the first, this Alex he loved. He cared about the girl he came back too. He care about you Tohma…" Zervakus tried to explain.

Tohma looked up at him. She looked like she was going to faint.

"Fayte and I were like brothers…for the longest time…we were linked. He felt such strong feelings for you Tohma…and…" Zervakus tried to explain more.

"What?" Styrth asked angrily.

"I will always carry a piece of him with me. And he would have done the same. He loved you Tohma…" Zervakus said with a sigh.

Everyone went silent. Most of them looked like they thought this was all bullshit. But some of them didn't. Some of them looked very serious. Tohma managed to bring herself to her feet. She looked around at everyone. She reached into her pouch on her belt and took the linkshell. A piece if history, or it would be. She took it and she smashed it into the ground. She looked around as everyone smiled.

"I…I want to go home…" Tohma managed to say.

"I'm sorry…" Zervakus said as he walked toward her.

Tohma wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't believe what she had done. She just wanted to go to Bastok and stay with her family. She wanted to curl up and stop. Stop everything. As the linkshell slowly dispersed and left the highlands, Zervakus stood there, holding her for hours.

Tornex and Vernia started their long trip back to Jeuno. Styrth left for San'doria with Ocat and Megieux. Damuhookamu began his journey back to his homeland of Windurst. Everyone left. Zervakus and Tohma began their journey to Bastok. Now that Zervakus was no longer an angel he could live and he would die like a normal person would. He had owed his freedom to Fayte.

Everyone owed their freedom to Fayte.

------------------------------------------------

The battle went down in the history books of all the nations. Great tales of Gaglevan the Giant! And Tohma, the princess of faith. Tales that were told to children of all the nations like those that were told to Tohma herself. Years passed by and slowly the truth faded. People no longer believe so strongly in the stories. But they were still told to the children, generation after generation. Tell Tale Stories that drove everyone to grow up to be strong and righteous. Friendship and loyalty could hold any bond together!

After thousands of years had passed and those adventurers had perished they lived on in the hearts of others. Their names remained, their souls righteous and pure. That could never change. Ever. And as the flow of time slowly took its toll, they were forgotten. The war was forgotten, the morals it taught. Replaced by more adventures and wars. The same adventurers who had grown up hearing about Fayte and Tohma were in the history books.

It was a circle. A constant. Never changing, but forever flowing. Forever growing. And it always would be.

------------------------------------------------

If memories are all you have, then you had better hold onto them. A memory will last forever, so never forget. If you try to forget, you will regret it. Do what is in your heart. Don't follow the rules, don't follow beliefs you don't believe in but know to be right. Follow what your heart tells you to. If memories are all I have because of mistakes I have made, then so be it. I cherish those memories, I cherish those times, those things I did, and didn't do. I may regret certain things, but can I change them? Yes, the answer is yes I can. I wrote this story with a reason behind it. It has a moral. It has more to it than characters, wars and monsters. Or I think it does. It has feelings, and emotions imbued into it. I loved writing this story, I love the characters, and I love the meaning behind it. However it's not my say to tell you what this story means to me. It means different things to everyone.

I finish writing this story at 4:48am. I would like to dedicate this final chapter to Karissa, a girl who inspired a lot of feelings put into this story. She got me started, and now I would like to finish with her in mind. Not to mention, you know, the one keeping me up this late to write this. Thank you, I had fun writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I put a lot of thought into my friends when I wrote this and the kinds of characters they are, I tried to keep relatively close to them. But now I'm finished. Some people don't know how to finish something like this, but I feel that I ended it as best I could, I hope people aren't disappointed with it.

"You can't lose to anyone until you lose yourself"

/shutdown


End file.
